It's A Guy Thing
by 1WordImagination
Summary: A nerdish guy is "weclomed" by the host club. Will he find the school to be heaven or hell? And will he ever get his dream girl to fall in love with him? or will he have to listen to Tamaki's love advice forever? What's worse his old bully comes back!
1. Chapter 1

I'M BACK! So I do hope some missed me since I have been so busy, so stressed, and so sooooo! Well it took me a long time to think of some idea of a fanfic. (not to say I haven't been writing… I have just originals.) But anyway here it is in all its glory!

I've missed you guys!~ Sorry I took a break (I had tons of school! My last final is on Friday, so be kind to me for a few days) Oh and for those who don't know me, I'm Imag-chan! *waves* This is my... (thinks hard of how to explain my older fanfics) second series and fifth story. (My most popluar story, Playlist, had a special movie ending and extras... yay it was just for fun) By the way in the Playlist Extras: I will write about my OC's (Alex) parents as soon as I finish it. (I'm halfway done with the writing alone, not counting on how I change things around so much.)

Well hope this is amazing! Oh and review cus you know I would love you for it! *glomps my random readers of the earth*

* * *

~Nelson's POV

Rich kids… Gods curse to the poor! They make me want to become a lawyer just to sue them, but that wouldn't work since I sucked in any form of history or science… guess that is why I didn't get into my school be any of those scholarships. I am in the top rich school through an art scholarship, one that lets me attend here for free. Of course the uniforms are too pricey and the food is things that my kind can only wish for, but I find my way around pretty easy.

"Hey nerd!" Shouted Akito, a natural sports jock who couldn't add two plus two without killing more brain cells.

I turned to look at him. Sighing I shouted back, "The name is Nelson, Pea-brain." I began to walk away only to have my face forcibly kissing the ground. Ah, school life, some people watch natural and wild animals… I think they needn't search any father than a school!

"I don't like you're big mouth; maybe I should shut it for you." He pushed my face harder.

Before I could stop my comeback I said, "You could, but that may just hurt your good permit record, oh wait too late for that."

Pulling me to eye level, Akito glared and said sharply, "Here the men fight for themselves, remember that." He pushed me back; I fell down those twelve flights of stairs.

Each time I hit a step I said, "Damn tall buildings!" or "Who even uses these stairs?"

As I landed at the bottom I looked up and saw a goddess! Rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming I saw the hottest chick in the entire school enter a music room!

No longer in pain of the stairs, just heart-ache to see her again, I ran to the door and opened it.

"Welcome!"

As I entered a group of guys smiled at me and let me in… where on earth am I?

"Welcome, princes… oh my, who would ever think that the new kid would be gay!" A blonde guy said putting his face right up to mine. "You are the poor child who has come for…" I tuned him out and stood.

Looking about me I noticed I was no longer in a school, but rather a castle! I really must have hit my hard this time!

"Hi." I turned and saw a guy, more like a girl, smile at me. "I am Haruhi; you live near my house I think… I see you at the market every morning, just never got a chance to say hi I guess… hi."

I nodded and said, "I work at the bakery, you buy bread there a lot… but you're… are you then a cross-dresser cus I could have swore you always came into my store rather girlyer…" I trailed off looking to see which was Haruhi.

Haruhi pulled me closer and said, "I'm a girl, don't let anyone know… let's just say I have a little debt and forced to work here to pay it back." As she let me go she added, "I have gotten use to it and don't mind."

Slowly moving my head up and down I sighed. Why did I even come here? Oh yes, a hot chick! "Hey have you seen a small girl, reddish hair, and cute ribbons in her hair by any chance?"

"You mean her?" Haruhi pointed at the right girl in a moment. "You know her?"

"No, yet." I smiled and added, "You know her?"

Sighing Haruhi said, "Yes, she is…"

* * *

HAHAHAHA leaving you hanging! HA! Well I'm bored, so let me ask you: "who should the girl be? (a) a cousin of Haruhi or someone's relative, (b) Renge, (c) Alex (Hahaha as if!), or (d) someone new? (or anyone you guys come up with?)

Well here is a little inside look: the host feel sorry for him after being rejected and teach him how to enchant a girl… only problem the girl seems to hate everything about Nelson, but does she even have a reason? (That's it so far! ^^) The idea came from some tv ad thing that made me laugh too much to be really funny... yay well it came from that (it was about the way you smell and junk) so I thought about Ouran and started to drabble about it.


	2. Chapter 2

I am super duper sorry about this being so late! (I don't know why I seem to always be like this -_-) My Grandpa died, we are seeing if we are able to fly down to his funeral in Canada… I live in the USA… and it's just been to horrible busy (not to mention me doing Final Exams! at least I only have one more test)

So I have made up a special thing for everyone who reads any of my writing! I am gonna do I writathon! (yay…?) Basically I will write all day (and when I say all day I mean for 24 hours!). For each chapter I get done I'll sleep-in an extra hour the next day ^^ I know this sounds stupid, but I have been in a writing mood for everything but fanfic for some strange reason (so I have originals, but no fanfics… sorry) Hopefully this can help, maybe cause me to finish an entire series in one day!

Also before I forget, I am thinking about putting up my originals on a different sight, I'll let you know when I do this and how to find it. (I first want to finish this series and the extra I promised!)

* * *

~Nelson's POV

"No, yet." I smiled and added, "You know her?"

Sighing Haruhi said, "Yes, she is…"

Before Haruhi could finish the weirdo blonde guy came up behind me and grabbed Haruhi. "Don't you touch my precious daughter!"

Someone has serious issues.

"Trust me, that is the least of your worries." I grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her back down. "As you were saying?"

Haruhi sighed again and said, "She is Renge's cousin…" In a small voice she added, "Her name is Ran."

Out of nowhere Ran, the girl of my dreams, popped up next to her and asked, "You called Haruhi?"

How on earth did she hear that? I mean she was all the way on the other side of the room! Not to mention all the screaming fan girls.

"Ran I'd like you to meet Nelson, Nelson this is Ran." Haruhi said gesturing towards the cute girl.

Smiling widely, Ran took my hand and shook it. "Please to meet you. So are you a new host?" Her eyes gleamed happily.

"Ummm…" I looked for Haruhi for help.

"Nah, he is just saying hi today, but maybe if he passes through Tamaki he can." Haruhi smirked at me.

Ran just smiled wider, if that was even possible, and said, "Well see ya, Renge wants me to help her out today!" She waved goodbye as she ran away.

Looking back at Haruhi I smiled widely and asked, "Where do I sign in?"

_Time Jump!_

After having to beg and bribe Tamaki in letting me join, he finally cracked once Haruhi mentioned how I liked a girl.

"Starting today I shall make all your love dreams come true!" Tamaki threw his hands into the air, making big gestures towards me.

I stepped back as the other hosts surrounded me. "Hey guys, I don't need help. I am just…"

Tamaki waved a hand at my face and said upset, "Do you honestly think you look fine?" Magically a mirror appeared out of nowhere. "Look at your hair, your clothes! You are a mess!"

Should I feel happy or insulted?

"Let me do my own thing, please." I said pushing him away. "If I need your help I'll ask for it."

The guests started to come in. I was so nervous! What made it worse; Ran came and walked towards me!

Ran smiled and said happily, "I heard you got Tamaki to let you in!" She grabbed onto my arm and led me, still talking. "I have a big surprise!"

"Re..really?" I smiled at her.

Leading me towards a thin girl with red hair, like hers, the girl smirked at me.

"Ran are you serious?" The girl surrounded me and looked me over. "He is mess! His hair needs to be cut, he needs a better outfit, and what is his type? Have I taught you nothing?" The girl glared at me now.

Tamaki popped out of nowhere and said, "Told you so, Renge is our manager and always looks over each host. You gotta pass through her before she leaves you alone." He was enjoying his victory. "Have anything you'd like to ask the King of Hosts?"

I was gonna kill that guy!

Not paying any attention I tried to pass the rest of the day, hosting. All the girls followed Renge's advice on me, I was nothing more than a cheapo/fake. I was gonna end up having no choice but to beg Tamaki the freak for help!

The only girl, besides Haruhi, who talked to me was Ran. But I bet that was because she is so nice.

"So… you like it here?" She asked smiling.

I nodded and poured her some tea. "It's a little hard at times, but I get around."

"My cousin can be a little protective over the hosts and me, she means well." She laughed as me and Renge had a long glare war. "She will never back down."

Sighing I said, "I noticed. So do you think I need to change?"

She didn't answer.

"Yes?"

Ran looked down and said, "Sorry but you are not my type."

"But what I hear is that I don't even have a type yet." I smirked at her.

"I like people like Tamaki." She said smiling at Tamaki.

YOU HAVING GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

* * *

Sorry so short, but I shall write more and faster in the future!

Special Thanks to ixluvxprinny, kagaminehatsune, and ohshcfan13: Thanks guys *glomps* I am super sorry! Please still read this!

Shout Out to ixluvxprinny: Just wanting to shout out and say thanks for reading and favoring my story! *hugs* I hope you like this chapter and will still read!


	3. author note

I haven't been a great writer have I? Sorry m(_ _)m I have been caught in the summer moment… yay well I've been writing an original and I'd love to put it up here, but let's face it an original isn't a fanfic lol So for those of you who have friend requested me on facebook (and by the way I love you guys, I love talking to you!) I will be posting the story there since I am such a lazy person. So I'd request me if you are for some strange reason wanting to read an original from me.

On It's A Guy Thing info, I'll be putting new chapters up in a few days (4 or 5… something like that) So I will keep writing that, I mean I did start it and all lol

AND I am almost done with an SUPER DUPER LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG extra chapter for Playlist, it's all about Alex's parents. Since I wanted to make it more adultish I am using the plotish/music from Moulin Rouge (a great movie… or so I think lol)

Oh! By the way the new chapter from Fernando the Alpaca, a special story that is using Scrub musical thingy, is up. They asked to use characters from other people's fanfics and they used mine (aka Alex!) So read it, comment on Alex cus that would make me feel amazing, and also favorite/author alert them cus they have some pretty awesome work (they do have a tendency to disappear, but they always come back) Well that is it on that area.

I'm trying to think if I have anything else I need to say… I am doing more art (but I post it on facebook lol sorry) hmmmmm….. well that is it I guess I'll have those chapters up, more art, and a new story called Time Today Gone Tomorrow (that is the title until I come up with something better or someone gives me a better title… it's about timetravel lol and it's gonna be cute, funny, and amazing so please do read it!) Yeppers that is it for now. 3 ya!


	4. Chapter 3

So I am planning on making this series not as long as Playlist (no duh) it's gonna be around 10 or 20 chapters! So I will make it longish, just not that extreme... unless somehow it becomes popular lol. So I hope people are still reading DX Well on with more important news:

I love everyone who is happy to see a new chapter! (GO NEW CHAPTERS!)

And lastly the date for the writathon is gonna be on Friday July 9 (all that day from 1AM till 1AM the next day) So if anyone wants to also do this let me know and I'll let other people know so they can read your stuff! (If you don't want to do it, just pass the word on so other writes can cus that would be cool if a large group of people did it! lol xD) I shall be writing for this story, possibly some Playlist extras, maybe something new, and LOTS of other short things! I hope you will read them as I write them (my goal is to have one new chapter/story for every hour or two, so wish me luck!)

* * *

~Nelson's POV

You have got to be kidding me! There is no way I'm gonna be a Tamaki clone!

Nervously I asked, "Any other types you like?"

Smiling she said, "I like the bad boy type, the dangerous type, the hot type, and many more." Of course she didn't say smart, nice, and always home on time type.

"Well you know I was a bad boy not too long ago." I smirked happily. "But my mom and dad would kill me if I did anything wrong on my scholarship here."

Ran just nodded her head; she did not buy any of this. "Funny you don't look the type at all."

I really was gonna need the King of Egocentric to help me. As soon as everyone left I got ready to beg and grovel.

"Tamaki…" I gridded my teeth. "What do I need to do?"

Hugging me he shouted, "Son! No worried daddy will make everything go perfectly!"

WTF?

For the rest of the time Tamaki and the other hosts made calls and changed everything about me! They saw my hair a disgrace, my hair color, my clothes, and my personality. I was just one messed up kid.

Behind a curtain I changed my clothes into a uniform.

"Come out!" Tamaki ordered with a grin.

Calling back out to everyone, I asked, "Do I have to?"

The twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, came in and pulled me out. Now having to stand up straight I saw the surprised look on everyone's face.

"You look like a juvenile delinquent, perfect! You said that your crush likes the bad boy type! Now how do you say hi?" Tamaki asked waiting to try me out.

Sighing I said unhappy, "Fuck off." I wasn't acting, but Tamaki found it a perfect to my image now. Guess my attitude was just waiting to fit my looks.

Haruhi smirked and said, "Gosh just wait till your parents see you!"

I glared at her. "Shut up."

"YOU ARE PERFECT!" Tamaki hugged me.

My eyes went to a mirror, I had styled hair that made me look like I could afford to always keep it a certain way, my uniform was like everyone else's, and the accessories made me look like some punk who needed to have a garaged sale. My dark hair fell over my eyes, tomorrow was certainly gonna be interesting.

_Time Jump!_

I walked into my house, still nervous to let my family see me. I knew they'd either love it or hate it. There was only rule in my house: If the parents love it, it stays, but if they hate it, it goes.

"Hey shortie." My older and not so wiser brother said as I entered the house. "I see you are going through some changes." He smirked at me.

Waving him off I said, "Oh just fuck off for once Zen."

Zen then laughed hard. "This look suits you and your attitude."

Not arguing with that I walked over to the kitchen, my mom was cooking away. She was the worst person to get mad since when it happens, which a rare, it is BIG.

"Hey Nelson, I'm making some cookies for your dad, think you can walk them over to him?" She said cooking an army of cookies.

The smell of freshly baked cookies made my mouth water. "Sure, but you think I can have one?"

Laughing she said happily, "Only one. I don't need your father upset over cookies." She turned around in slow-mo, she finally saw my new look. Her mouth dropped and she dropped a tray of cookies. "Hun what happened to you?"

"Some friends gave me a makeover." I picked up the cookies and pitched them, the ten second rule didn't count here when a shocked mom is present. "What do you think?"

She handed me a cookie. "Do you like it?"

Shrugging I said, "I don't know yet. It's okay."

"You look just like your father when he was your age. He dressed up like a punk and got into fights… Are you in a gang?"

My dad still looked like a punk! "No, I'm in a club that entertains girls… a hosting club."

Zen came in and laughed. "My lil bro, the host! What are you the bad boy type?"

"Unfortunately. I'm only doing this because a girl I like wants me to be like this."

My mom looked at me unhappy. "Honey your doing this for a girl? You just have to be yourself, and if she can't see that she can't be that great."

"Easy for you to say! Dad forced you to date him since he was so shy! I am cursed in a shy and nice family!" I grabbed the tin of cookies and added, "I'll be out."

Hurrying to my dad's work I held tight to the tin. My family was so messed up. As I walked to an abandoned dock and walked towards the entrance. Knocking on the door I got to guard.

"Password?" He asked seriously.

"It's me Frankie, Nelson."

Frankie looked at me through his small peephole. "No you aren't."

Of course, my new look was too good for him to tell that it was me. "**$!Y$&*$~Y," I said with a serious face.

The door opened and I walked in. My dad was a hitman, and the best around. He killed people who were unneeded, or so his clients say. I didn't like his job, but who in their right minds would tell the guy with the gun not to shoot?

"Hey dad, mom made you some cookies." I set them on his desk.

Looking up at me from his paperwork he said, "Son, why are you dressed like that?"

"Some friends gave me a new look, like it?" I was scared of him, he was a great dad AT HOME, but at work he had a different feel about him since he acted tuff to his workers.

Now getting a better look at me he answered, "It's your life. So whatever happened to my nice, smart, and rude child?"

I smiled. "I'm still me; I'm not going to change just for some girl."

"Oh this is about a girl… interesting."

"She is super cute and nice and… I don't know. How did you know mom was the one?" I sat down in the chair that his victims or customers sat in, but that was my father-son chair for now.

Standing up he said, "I knew a whole lot more about her than you think. She was in my classes, she was a friend of a friend, and I could also tell that she was a great person. You, my stupid yet brilliant son, have just met her, only know her first name I bet, and can only tell by what you see that she is a great person."

I guess I understood what he was trying to say, but it seemed like she was perfect!

"Son here is a question, whatever happened to that nice customer's daughter of mine? You two were so close; why not date her if anyone?" My dad made play dates with his customer's kids. There was one girl who always came over, her name was Rina and she was a tomboy! Not cute, not quiet, and defiantly not my type. She bullied me!

I groaned at the thought of all the pain she caused me. "Dad she hated me!"

"Sounds like she liked you." He said smirking.

* * *

So sound more interesting? I have been wanting to have some bully from Nelsons past have an intro before I bring her out (we all know she is going to come since I come on why else would I mention her?) lol So please review and let me know what you think (it gives me inspiration and support!) Love you all!

Special Thanks to ixluvxprinny, CrazyAsian, and Zurla Adams: thanks so much for everything! I know that some were commenting on Playlist and such (but since that series is over I just put the shout out here lol) You guys rock!

Shout Out to CrazyAsian: I know you were favoring Playlist, but I hope you'll read this and see your name! ^^ You made me very happy when! *hugs*

ixluvxprinny: YOU ARE AMAZING! I love you so much and think you're amazing! I did this chapter just for ya since you always make my day!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! Well a new chapter! (Go me! lol) So I've figured out why I've been so not writty and fixed it, as you can see. So I shall be writing a new chapter for one of my stories each day (so even though it may not be this story it'll probably be another of my other stories I have going on ^^)

I've just planned out my Writaton plan XD I just have a list of what I'm going to write, here it is in case you want to read certain ones (some are originals and other are fanfics, the originals will be on my fiction press, I was gonna do facebook, but I thought I might as well use my fiction press lol. My name is the same as my fanfic):

It's A Guy Thing (Ouran fanfic) I plan to try to finish it or nearly finish it.

Time Today Gone Tomorrow (original) get as much done as I can

Earth Angel (original) get as much done as I can

My life As A Not So Famous Rock Star (original) Finish

Used Heart (Shugo Chara fanfic) I'll only be able to get my POV's done wince my twin would need to write hers for us to get new chapters up.

Size (original) get as much done as I can

Playlist extra (fanfic) as many as possible

(and anything else I may come up with, but if you got an idea for a story IM me and I'll do it)

Now what you really want!

* * *

~Nelson's POV

"Welcome!"

Yesterday my dad had been pulling my leg too much on the whole Rina topic. Did he seriously think I'd be into a girl like that?

I sat in my section upset and not wanting to talk to the many girls who surrounded me with questions and such.

"So… ummm Nelson, what do you like to do?" A shy girl asked looking down at the ground.

Geez she couldn't even look at me in the eye? "Hey girly, my face is up here baka." I said in my normal voice, but must have sounded scarier since she squeaked! I DIDN'T KNOW GIRLS COULD SQUEAK! "No!" I said throwing my hands up. "Don't go all crying, I'm not mad at you!"

Some weird mind lightning thing hit my head with a strong force; it was a baka mind wave. Turning around I saw the baka who had sent the mind wave, Tamaki duh.

I got up, not saying anything to my customers and walked over to Tamaki. "Yes oh great one?"

"You are the bad guy, don't say sorry." Tamaki said pouting.

If I didn't I'd lose customers! I mean what kind of girl would want to sit around a rude guy? Just then I saw Ran… oh yay that kind.

Ran walked over to me and said in a surprised voice, "Nelson? Wha..what happened to you? I mean I like it, but I seriously didn't think you were the bad boy type." She smiled at me and added, "It looks cute on you."

Cute? How is bad boy and cute match? I gave her a pissed off look. "Cute? Give me a break." Somehow whenever I speak I seem ruder to people then when I look like my usual self! These people need therapy!

"S..sorry." She said blushing.

HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORK? But I kept the urge to do formulas to find out this strange method to myself and led Ran to my section.

Wanting to be alone with her I gave one chick a look and she moved. (I AM A JEDI!... yes I kept that also to myself, bet these people don't like syfy nerds.)

Ran smiled at me as she poured the tea. "I know you're new, but do you know about the big host event Tamaki has planned?"

"That idiot is too weird for me to keep up with him." I said taking the tea she poured. "I assume it is something cheesy and rather stupid."

She smiled at me as she added, "I hope to see you there. But it's going to be a masked ball, I love dances so I hope I can dance with you."

I couldn't dance for the life of me! "Why the heck would I dance?" I couldn't let her know I can't dance, she'd laugh or think me weird.

"Oh… well I hope you'll still go, we could talk or something."

Gosh she knew just what to say to make me go crazy. But keeping that all to myself I said in the best bad boy way I knew, "If I feel like it."

The rest of the day went by rather fast, saw a few people after Ran, cleaned the music room, and then went home.

"Hey there twerp." Zen said jumping on me while I was watching my favorite TV show, _LOST_. "Still watching this crap I see."

Trying to get his ass off my face I said, "It's not crap, just overly addicting. Once you start you can't stop."

Zen didn't move an inch as he switched to another channel. "Well here I'll make this easy for ya."

Sometimes I wish I was the eldest, but then again having Zen as an older brother wasn't always so bad. He was very popular in High School, a great delinquent, and the most famous gang leader in my neighborhood. Sure I rather hate him always having to show off, but he was pretty cool, I mean once when a school bully was picking on me he came all the way from his school to my middle school to help me. To this day I still don't know how he knew I was in trouble! He can be a dictator, but hey he… "ZEN DID YOU JUST FART?" I tried to gasp for air.

Laughing his head off Zen set me free.

* * *

Yes it was short, but I think it had a little more info about Nelson's past and tell about the big event ^^ Next chapter will have to be longer.

Special Thanks to ixluvxprinny: Love you as always! Hope this chapter meets your approval.

Shout Out to anyone who wants to read this: Just letting you guys know that I am gonna see Avatar today! (the Last Airbender, not the other one =_=) I got a shirt and necklace at Hot Topic since my friend forced me to lol (I have to say I'm getting a little too much into the show)

P.s. if you want more of a description of a certain story I listed at the beginning let me know and I'll write one up so I know what you guys would like to read X9


	6. Chapter 5

Hey sorry I didn't add a new chapter yesterday (I was hanging out with a friend, then went with a large group of friends to see some fireworks, and then slept over at a friend's house… I didn't write anything lol) So here is a new chapter!

* * *

~Nelson's POV

At school I made sure to talk to Tamaki to get the info about this "dance" thing.

"Oh Nelson it's the best! You will love it!" He smiled big and looked off into the distance as if he could already picture it! "There is loads of dancing, fun, and the ladies!"

Haruhi snorted. I had this strange feeling that Haruhi "liked" Tamaki… somehow. It was kind of strange since they are complete opposites! I can't even picture them in the same room, but that has already been proven wrong.

"So…" I was nervous of telling them how me and dancing never mixed. "I think we got a problem…" All the hosts looked at me. Hasn't anyone ever told them it's rude to stare? "I can't dance damn it!"

Waving his hand Tamaki said, "No worries, we can fix that."

They didn't get my fear of dancing at all! "I can't. CAN'T. Me and music have never seen eye to eye. I'll watch the dancing, got it?"

I glared at him seriously… great here we go again. Five-Four-Three-Two-One… "NELSON!" Tamaki started to hug me and twirl me around as if I was so little kid! "Daddy is so proud of you! You are doing such a great job at the bad boy role!" I couldn't glare, talk rudely, or anything that I normally did without Tamaki either running away while crying or hugging me!

So I got off the dancing part… just I had the most unmanly hug ever!

Well in a few moments the ladies came in, all I wanted was to hang out with Ran. But as I waited and waited and waited she was no where to be seen. It was almost closing time, there was only one more hour! (And Ran was always the first person here!)

"So Nelson… how are you?"

I looked at my customer and sighed loudly. "Pissed off."

All the girls drew back only to scream as soon as I said I felt like beating someone up… I will never understand girls.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, walked over to me. They both had the same smirking face and said together, "Looking for someone."

I think I just found my new sandbags. "Go back to wherever you came from." I looked back to the door.

"Well…" Hikaru started with Kaoru finishing, "We know where ran is."

My eyes perked up. "And?"

Together they said, "She is with Renge to pick up a friend of theirs, some chick who wants to meet us."

Hikaru sighed. "I don't see why."

"I mean really the chick only lives two hours away." Kaoru finished.

I thought about it, still a little sad about Ran not being here. "So she isn't coming today?"

Shaking their heads together they walked away happy. Now I was twice as sad.

No longer interested I quickly finished and hurried home. Haruhi had been walking home with me since we live close, but I wasn't in the mood for her company today. A day without seeing Ran is just… sad even for a bad boy type!

Entering the house I noticed three different pairs of shoes… three girls shoes. I crossed my fingers that it was Ran. I quickly ran into the living room and saw the beautiful Ran sitting on my couch.

"Nelson!" She said happily. She jumped off the couch and went over to hug me.

My face went a little red, but I managed to say coolly, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine told me she wanted to stop here since she was bored." Ran smiled at me. "I didn't know it was your house."

She didn't know? Then who on earth wanted to come here?

Feeling something hitting my head really hard I saw Renge glaring at me. She mouthed threatening words, I just pretended not to understand. At least Renge cared for Ran.

"So who is the girl who wanted to come here?" I asked leaning against the wall, looking down at Ran.

Ran blushed, or I think she did, and she said, "Guess."

I smirked and said, "I don't have the slightest clue."

From behind me a painful object fell down on my head, I held my head in pain. Whipping my head around I saw a small girl, smaller than Ran! (and Ran is already really small) Who the heck was this twerp?

Glaring at her I shouted, "What the heck you little brat! Why did you do that?"

She glared even scarier at me. I knew that glare! I knew it too well! "Baka, baka, baka." With each baka she mysteriously was able to hit me on the head with her backpack. "After all these years you still don't know any manners, that is just plain sad."

"Rina what the heck are you doing in my house?" I said making sure her hands were far away from my head.

Shrugging her shoulders she said, "Well aren't you friendly, can't a good friend come over a visit every once and a while?"

"I don't see any friend?" I said giving her a parinoded look.

Just then my mom came in and said, "Oh honey! Can you believe it? Rina has grown up so much since last time I saw her! She used to be so cute and now she is a beautiful women."

Rina and my mom were perfect for each other, they were devils in disguise! Both could let demons out with just their words. Rina never let my mom know how she picked on me or anything, she was a little angel to her.

"You are too kind." Rina said blushing kid like. "Your house seems so much the same it's as if I haven't ever left." I WISH SHE WOULD LEAVE AGAIN!

My mom set down some drinks and snacks. "So how's your family been? I heard your father and my husband have some more business?"

We all sat on the couches, unluckily I had to sit next to Rina since my mom thought it would be a great idea.

"My dad has been busy, my mom left the last time I was here." Her parents were mysterious, I never met one of them. Rina never liked talking about it since she said it was a dulle topic. All I know is her dad and my dad do business together and her mom left them for another, richer, man.

Feeling sorry for her, my mom said, "Well it's great to have you back! You should come over whenever you want. Maybe you and Nelson could get together and do something fun."

Rina nodded. "That would be great."

"Well I'll leave you kids to have fun." My mom, the only reason Rina wasn't hurting me, left.

Suddenly Rina's mood changed and she said upset at me, "Don't ever call me or ask me to hang out, I'll let you know if I need you." Like I'd ever want to!

I dared not say anything, in fear from when I was little probably. Rina was going to kill me!

"I better get going, see you tomorrow at school." She said getting up.

I nodded my head and said, "See ya then… wait WHAT? Why are you going to Ouran too? I mean they only let really one scholarship… I mean I'm luckily to even get a small scholarship!"

Rina smirked. "See you then baby."

* * *

So how was it? Not too bad I hope lol

Special Thanks to ixluvxprinny and ohshcfan13: I hope this chapter was to your approval. ^^ I have been sleepy and I tried to make sure everything looked good.

Shout Out to ohshcfan13: I miss you! *glomp* Oh and another reason I didn't make Nelson into the prince type (one of the types Ran likes, the first one she mentioned) is Nelson's attitude, something that I had never noticed till having to choose his type. Nelson has this brat like way about him; he gets upset easily but knows how to fight (especially with words lol). So bad boy type seemed… fitting.


	7. Chapter 6

Today's chapter is almost like an extra since it's short and I wasn't even planning on posting anything because of 4th of July.

Well I got a lot of encouragement from the reviews people gave me, thanks so much (I know I am thanking you now and I'll be thanking you at the end lol) But just hearing that people like my writing makes me very happy. I want to be a writer, but not too many writers are successful… I don't know what I'll do still, but I love to write xD

I just learned something, everyone loves Nelson it seems lol (I use to think about how on earth I'd make a better OC than Alex, from Playlist, since she was so popular. And now I have been proven wrong and Nelson is the favorite! hhahahaha)

* * *

~Nelson's POV

I didn't sleep at all! My head was heavy all during class and sleep sounded more like Heaven. The only thing that kept me up was the stares and glares, besides the few thrown objects, that Rina sent me. She sat right behind me, a curse, just a big horrible curse.

"So dork, gonna try to act all cool just because the gay boys let you in their little club?" Said Akito smirking at me. Yes Akito, the bully. (A/N: Bet many of you forgot that Nelson isn't strong and gets bullied because of his big mouth. lol)

Sighing I said back to him, "I'm not in the mood to play around with an idiot like you, I may lose too many brain cell, aka becoming just like you."

Akito's hand went up to hit me, my head lowered for the hit of the day. The funny thing was, his hand never came down. I slowly looked up and saw Rina standing above me holding Akito's hand back. Rina, my past bully, had just met Akito, my resent bully.

"Move twerp." Akito said pushing her back.

Glaring at him she made Akito's face go white, and she said, "Or what?" Dark clouds of mind waves suffocated him.

Akito, not wanting to lose to someone who couldn't even reach his waist length, said, "Or I'll do this." He sent his fists flying at her face.

Now it is here that everyone who had been watching was thinking I'd either take the blow for her or stop it… I did neither, I just watched and waited for the Rina I knew to beat the poor guy up. I only took her about five seconds to dodge the stupid punch and pin him on the floor.

"Nelson is my prey." She said pressing Akito's face into the floor. I could tell she like her position over him, how he looked like a bug under her shoe. "Only I can bully Nelson, got it?"

Akito glared at Rina and flipped her, pinning her to the wall. "No I am Nelson's bully!"

Back and forth they argued on who was my bully and who could bully me… What was I, a punching bag?

"Stop it you two!" I shouted hitting both their heads. "How about neither of you bully me and we leave each other alone?"

Both Rina and Akito smirked at each other and started to laugh. What on earth was so funny about wanting a normal, non-bullied, life? Just then, both of them stopped and glared right at me.

They stood side by side now, no longer fighting each other, only glaring at me. Oh crap.

"I got an idea." Rina said smiling like the devil she was. "Whoever catches him…"

"Gets to bully him." Akito finished happily.

They both moved in closer to me, ready to attack. Again I shall say this, oh crap!

* * *

Nice short and funny. I only wrote that since I thought about Rina meeting Nelson's bully. I'll finish it in the next chapter about who gets him lol

Special Thanks to ohshcfan13, MiharuAndMitsukiOwnYourSouls, and ixluvxprinny: I love you guys! *slow-mo running scene* I don't think I'd still be writing this if I didn't have you guys lol I just couldn't see me without you guys! xD

Shout Out to MiharuAndMitsukiOwnYourSouls: You update your story asap since I love it and go all crazy for it, I'm serious! EVERYONE SHOULD BE READING YOUR STUFF! Oh I don't know if you know, but I went to Canada not too long ago, I was wanting to find you guys so much lol


	8. Chapter 7

Hey! Well here's the finishing part of the bully thingy… it is longer since I added the next chapter with it. (Spoiler: the next chapter is gonna be where the hosts have a day where they switch types, so who should have what type?)

* * *

Nelson's POV:

My feet started to run before Rina or Akito could grab me, which was more luck then anything since anyone who was anyone knew very well that I wasn't fast. So not even looking back to make sure they were still there I ran all the way to the one place I loved to hid in, the closest.

Opening a door I hid in the small room praying that no one would find me. The room was dark and cold, but as long as it could I hid me I didn't really care.

"Why on earth does the bad boy type have to be hiding in here?" I said upset.

Hour after hour I sat there, waiting. Rina wouldn't give up so easily and as long as Rina is here, Akito would be too. Everyone had gone home and my parents were gonna kill me if I was late.

"Nelson!" I heard Akito shout as he ran through the hallway. "You wimp, come out and face me like a man!" No thanks! Akito was gonna kill me for hiding.

Just then I heard Rina's voice say to Akito, "Nelson wouldn't come out if you shout like an idiot." Ah her honesty. "You gonna give up yet?"

"Well it's not like you have found him either! I am not gonna give you my favorite weakling." I was his favorite? … Well that doesn't sound wrong, not at all. (=_=)

Rina began to laugh. "Nelson has been my servant since we were little and he will continue to be my toy until I get bored of him." This sounds horrible!

I could tell Akito was tired because he said, "Well then why don't you try and find him for once!"

My eyes closed tight as I heard her walk over to the closet door and begin to open it. How the heck did she know I was here? The door then opened and light filled the closest place.

Rina reached down and pulled me out of the trashcan that I was hiding in. "I win." She said as she pulled me out roughly and began to drag me away to beat me up. Why the heck did I have to be horrible at hide and go seek? As we walked I felt like I had seen this another time. Before I could put my finger on it, Rina pushed me out and into the nearest exit.

Ready for her punch I covered my face, but it never came. Opening my eyes I saw Rina's back walking away from me. I did remember something just like this…

Back when I was five, the same year I met her, she had been sick and didn't go to school. As I walked home from school a middle school bully had came out of nowhere and pushed me to the ground. I thought I was a goner when all of a sudden I noticed something, a crazy sick girl ready to beat the middle schooler. Rina had beaten up my bully and when I thought she was gonna hurt me she helped me up and dragged me home. The entire time she walked me home she held onto the back of my shirt as if I was some sort of helpless puppy. She then left me in front of my house, not saying anything or showing that she had just walked me home. Of course the next day she punched my face inward, but I still don't get why she had walked me home or helped me… I guess she does have a heart at times.

Seeing the back of her head I smiled and began to walk home.

_Time Jump! (next day)_

"HEY SLAVE!" Rina shouted at me as I soon as I entered the room.

I sighed and walked over to her. "Yes?" I gave her a very annoyed look, but she didn't care since she could beat me up whenever she wanted to.

"Your mom invited me over for supper tonight, let her know that I can't today and I'll come over tomorrow night." She said not giving me a scared feeling.

She could act so normal sometimes that it scared me! I mean the way she talks sometimes makes me think we are friends, but then… SLAP!

Her hand came down on my cheek making me do a flip in the air. Yes she was almost my friend until I remember our relationship was a friendly one, it was one between the bully and the unfortunate soul.

"I forgot to beat you up yesterday; my dad was pissed off at me for staying out late." She looked up at the front as the teacher came in. "Sit idiot." She added as she began to take notes.

I got back up and sat in my seat.

After school I hurried off into the host club room. Tamaki was upset that I didn't come yesterday and when he heard about my bully he became upset. He believed I needed self-defense lessons from Honey and Mori. So while everyone hosted I was taught karate. I knew how to fight, just not with a girl… or Akito since I was so small and not strong enough to take on the biggest guy!

Mori looked down at me and said, "Fight."

My opponent was Honey! I couldn't hit him; he was almost like a girl! But before I could even move Honey had me pinned down to the ground.

"Shit." I said under my breath. Where did that little kid learn? HE WAS A NINJA! A FLIPPIN NINJA! (He didn't hide in the shadows; he hid in the body of a child play thing!)

Honey helped me up and gave me pointers. I still couldn't believe I was learning karate from a dwarf, I thought Mori, the wall, would teach me! But after a few hours of practicing I had really improved.

Taking a break I sat down and Ran gave me some water. She smiled at me and said happily, "You looked pretty cool fighting just now." She sat next me on the ground, folding the bottom of her dress to sit on.

"Really?" I blushed, but my very hot face hid it. "Oh sorry I wasn't here yesterday."

Ran smiled and said, "It's okay, but I did miss you."

Shoot! She was way too cute for my bad boy ways! I was about to ask her out when I noticed Rina sitting, sipping her tea as if she was meant to be there. "You and Rina were talking?"

Looking at Rina, Ran said, "Yep." She smiled big and waved to Rina, who in return just nodded her head. "She is so cute!"

CUTE? Rina hit me a little too hard today I think. "Rina cute?" I smirked and took another sip of my water. "Now that isn't something I hear a lot."

Rina now looked at me and gave me an emotionless expression. "It's right up there with you being the bad boy type." I could hear her laughing in her head! She was so annoying!

* * *

Well here is just a chapter about Nelson, Ran, and Rina lol. So what do you think? (Have any favorite couples yet?) I promise to have more Ran in another chapter, I'll have to have Rina sick and Ran is lonely or something like that. lol

Special Thanks to ohshcfan13: Thanks for the review! ;) Hope this made you happy cus you make me very happy.

Shout Out to ohshcfan13: Nelson is somehow a big nerd and shall always be a nerd (I don't have any plans of him being able to move out of this area in his life. So even though he may not have Akito as his bully, Rina is always going to be stronger than him lol)


	9. Chapter 8

So I got some ideas about who gets which type for this chapter! (YAY!)

I can't do the Writaton today since my mom is making me do some chores, clean, laundry, shop for a few things, and then I believe a few friends of mine are planning some sort of kidnapping plan since I told them I couldn't play. (Serious on the last one, they glared at me and then all of a sudden smirked as if they had some sort of evil plan DX I'M SCARED!) I shall be writing a lot more, but I won't be able to write all day… SORRY! Also can you guys pray for my friend (her name is the same as mine lol Sarah, not Imag-chan XD) well she has diabetes and was in hospital just two days ago, she was taken out yesterday, but just pray that she won't need to go back in anytime soon (THANKS!)

I guess I need to change the date for the Writaton=_=

* * *

~Nelson's POV

It has been a week since Rina came and my life was ruined! She hurts me, makes fun of me, and no matter how many times or hard I try I can never beat her! Honey was a great teacher… but I still can't hit a girl! Akito on the other hand he isn't much of a problem, but I think that is because Rina did something to him when I wasn't looking.

"Nelson!" I turned to see Tamaki smiling wide at me. "We have a new idea for the host club!"

Just what I wanted to hear, things I had to do. "What is it?" I said unhappily.

Trying to make it suspenseful he let a few seconds past before he bursted out saying, "Before we have to get ready for the big dance, we are going to trade types!"

Did he mean just act like someone else or seriously "become" that type…forever? Tamaki was too happy to notice Rina standing right behind him and he bumped into her. Frozen in shock of bumping into her Tamaki said to her in his hosting voice, "Sorry my princess, I didn't see you there." Some weird sparkling shit came out of nowhere and surrounded them… He took her hand and gave her a red rose, he obviously didn't remember her since she always stayed by me and Ran.

Rina glared at Tamaki and said, "Call me princess one more time and I'll send you flying out the doors with nothing on but this flower." She was still easy to anger as ever.

I don't know why, but any complement she got would make her get all tense and start beating someone up… usually me. Once a guy said she would cute and she pulled all his hair off and asked if she was still cute. Another time a guy called her sweetie and she made sure that he was never able to move again. That was the strange way of Rina, no one knew why and no one really wanted to.

No longer interested in beating Tamaki up, Rina said to him, "I'll help with type switch if that is okay? I could choose who should be which type."

Tamaki smiled at her and said, "Sure!"

Rina didn't hit or glare at Tamaki anymore, she just nodded her head and walked away to make the list. Weird girl. But if I knew one thing, Rina only did that to make me look stupid or something.

Everyone waited for Rina to hurry up and finish. She of course was taking forever to make sure that it would be a huge joke. But once Rina came back with the list, she looked serious as she gave each person their type names.

Haruhi had my type, the bad boy type; I knew she would be able to pull it off since she can be pretty scary when she wants to be.

The next person was Tamaki, his was a little harder, it was Kyoya's type the cool type. I still can't picture Tamaki sitting down and not smiling his idiotic smile.

Mori was next; he had Tamaki's type, the prince type… now that was going to be interesting. My mind couldn't even picture him with a smile!

Honey was one of the twins, the mischievous type. With all his karate skills I knew he'd be able to pull something like that off without breaking a sweat since all he had to do was pull pranks all day.

Next was Kyoya, he had the other twins' type, mischievous. Now in Kyoya's case he was born for this type I mean him being all serious and smart helped in pulling off bi pranks.

Kaoru had Mori's type, the wild type. Too bad Kaoru looked too weak to do anything too wild.

Hikaru had to be Haruhi's type, natural. The more I thought of it though the more Haruhi's type the harder it seemed… how on earth can you be a natural? Oh well that is for Hikaru to decide.

Lastly was me of course. Rina had been serious about everyone's type, everyone but me that is. As she walked over to me she began to smirk and as soon as I saw my type I glared at her and said in a cruel voice, "You suck." Of course the last type was Honey's, the cute type.

I only had a few days to perfect the cute type and so far I was failing! No matter what I did I always ended up groaning, swearing, saying something non-cute, or giving some serious expression. I seriously had to tip my hat off to Honey who lives like this every day!

Well the big day came and as I got ready for school I finished the last thing I needed to do, my look. I looked at a magazine filled with boys that were supposed to be kawaii to all the girls. I put deco hair pins that had light colors in them. My chain necklaces (that Tamaki got me for my bad boy type) were replaced with a black chocker that looked "cute" or so girls said. The biggest change was the bright highlights I had put in the night before.

My brother was eating as I entered the kitchen and as he looked up at me he began to laugh. "What the heck did you do?"

All the "cute" crap covered my body. "I am wishing to die… I mean I'm just showing my cute side." I winked at him like I had seen a boy do to a girl a few days before.

Zen fell off his chair laughing. "Have I ever told you that you look like a dork?"

"Shut… umm that was mean." I began to fake cry, my head tilted to one side as I looked at him.

Zen's whole face went white as he saw how serious I was about looking "cute". He quickly stood and checked my temperature, when he saw I was normal he asked seriously, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Wahh it's me." I said hugging him, hurt that he didn't recognize me… I hate my life.

Pushing me away Zen shouted, "MOM!"

I grabbed my backpack and said as my mom came in, "Mommy!" I jumped towards her and gave her a hug and kiss. "Zen was being mean to me." I began to tear up again.

My mom looked at me in shock. "What happened to my delinquent son?" Looking at me she shouted, "DAD!"

Of course my dad was tired, so he came in looking pissed off. "Shut the heck up woman. Where's the fire?"

She grabbed me and pushed me towards him. He eyed me and asked me, "Hosting today?"

I nodded my head.

"You plan to stay like this forever?"

I shook my head.

My dad yawned and said, "If you ever scare your mother again I'll show you what our family does with cute things." Yep that was my family, nothing can be cute.

Running out the door I hurried off to school. I want to die!

* * *

Special Thanks to ixluvxprinny and ohshcfan13: Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are the best *glomp* I will try and update this asap!

Shout Out to anyone who has yet to read or is reading Fernando the Alpaca: I LOVE THIS FANFIC! (Read it or else you'll make me very sad) MiharuAndMitsukiOwnYourSouls updated just a few days ago and made me oh so happy. So read it so that I can rant about it and not have everyone confused as to what it is. (I love ranting about amazing fanfics, so if you have one let me know ;D)


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry again about the Writaton thing DX I have all these ideas and not one of them seemed to happen since my day was so full. My friends captured me in my sleep! (I took a nap after taking care of my pets, doing some chores, and writing a little of this chapter.)

I shall do another Writaton, and really do it! I just need to find a day that I am free (all next week I'm busy leading a camp, VBS) I'll let you know the new date asap.

* * *

~Nelson's POV

I got to school, super tired already. My classes went by slowly, I had to always smile and talk to everyone! It was as if I was dying from the inside out. The only way I didn't go insane was when I thought of my normal responds. An example could be when a girl says hi, my cute side would say hi back, but in my head I'd tell her to fuck off.

Rina was enjoying this, I could just feel it. Her smirks and snickers were too much to bare. "Hi." She said smiling at me.

My cute type said, "Hi!" I smiled and giggled.

This threw her back for a second since she probably didn't expect me to be that great at being cute. It didn't last long since she only then smirked and left. She had some sort of evil plan, I could just feel it!

The other hosts were interesting to be around once it opened the club. Tamaki was better than I gave him credit for! He looked just like Kyoya and even talked like him! I was so scared as soon as I walked into the music room.

Mori was the only one who looked the same, but in the same way totally different. Mori didn't dye his hair, but his character was definitely right. And Haruhi… she had come over a few days before and borrowed a bunch of my clothes and such, so she looked just like me. Too bad her attitude was the same, but the fake lip piercing made her at least a little scarier.

Honey and Kyoya were interesting, they didn't look anything like each other because of their heights, but they talked and moved at the same time like the twins do. They would have been better if they had both met the week before, they didn't do pranks together since they planned them separately.

Kaoru and Hikaru were the same! They didn't even try! I glared at them in my mind, but didn't since I wanted to prove to Rina that I could do this. But anyway, the twins looked the same and acted the same, but they didn't talk at the same time or do the same movements.

My customers were all over me. I only wanted to see Ran! As soon as I saw her I ran to her smiling and saying, "Hi Ran-chan!" I hugged her, now that wasn't so bad.

"Hi Nelson." She hugged me back.

I LOVE THIS!

From behind me I could feel Rina's glare. What the heck did I do to piss her off? I let Ran go and turned around and said to Rina, "Do you wanna a hug too?" I hugged her before she had a chance to say no.

Rina didn't push me back, but I could feel the awkwardness she had towards the new me. Why the heck hasn't she made fun of me, hit me, or anything she usually does? As I pulled away I noticed she wasn't glaring anymore, she was blushing!

"Rina?" I said, my face was close to hers.

She didn't like that and instead of pushing me back she fell backwards and said upset, "What the heck?"

Could she not hit little kids or something? She… wait a second, why on earth did I even hug her? It was as if I did it out of reflex, but then also why did it feel like I had done something like this before? Had I ever even hugged Rina before?

I was about to ask her when I remember the day after I met Rina for the first time. She had came over for some reason and was upset… I had been "cuter" back then since I hadn't known about fighting and such I guess. So when I saw Rina I ran over to her and hugged her, she blushed that day too, but she never pushed me away… she just walked backwards.

That was weird though, it wasn't like me to forget things, why didn't I remember that? I tried to think of other things me and Rina did, but I could only think of a few… why on earth where my memories of her so sketchy, and all about her beating me up?

The rest of the day passed by rather slower, Tamaki was going insane! He kept moving about, trying not to revert back to his princely ways. And Mori looked like he was about to pass out from talking too much! So once the last customer left, everyone fell down too tired to even care if the place burnt down with us still in it.

"Never again…" I said too tired to finish.

Mori only waved a hand in agreement, his voice completely gone.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Tamaki shouted, letting all the princelyness he was holding in out in that one declaration of love. He fell backwards onto the couch.

Rina smirked and asked me, "So how did it feel cutie boy?"

"Shut the heck up you devil woman." I said lying on the floor.

Happy to have the old me back, she jumped on me and twisted my arm behind my shoulder and said happily, "Time for some pay back." She beat me up pretty good, but I didn't care, as long as I didn't have to move I was happy.

After ten minutes of just sitting there, everyone began to get their things together to walk home. It was moments like these that I wished I had a limo too!

As I began to walk home I noticed Rina walking behind me. It felt weird to have her behind me, so I stopped and waited for her. But in fact, walking beside her was even weirder!

"So…" I tried to break the silence. "Have fun?"

She didn't answer.

Maybe I should ask her if she knows why I don't remember everything about her. I didn't since she didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"So what's wrong? I mean I know you well enough to know that you only don't beat me up, insult me, or anything like that when you are upset. Not to say I don't like how this walk home is rather peaceful." I said smiling at her.

Rina looked at me and shook her head, but then she asked a weird question. "Do you like being cute?"

I gave her an annoyed look. "Heck no, why?"

Shrugging she said, "I don't know… you just seemed happier when you and Ran talked all cutely to each other."

Was she jealous? I smirked and said, not thinking it through, "Jealous are we?" I put my arm on her shoulder only to have it almost twisted off.

"See this is why I never talk friendly to my slaves." I she didn't look at me.

"Why the heck am I your only slave?" I asked since she talked as if she had a million.

Annoyed she said, "You are my only slave for now, why do I need another one when you work just fine?"

I sighed. There was no helping it; she still had some unknown power to scare me into doing anything she wants me to. But then why did it feel like I had been friends with her once? Maybe she doesn't remember our past as well?

"Was I your slave since the first day we met?" I asked curious.

Rina didn't answer. But after five minutes of me asking none stop, she said upset, "No! You and I didn't get along, but it was about a year after I met you that I made you into my personal slave."

"Why did it take you so long?"

She glared at me. "What you wanted me to go faster or something? I didn't like hurting little kids, you had the cute factor on your side, and once you got an attitude I started to bully you and stuff. I hated your face so much from when you were "cute" that I'd make sure you'd never have any cuteness left in you."

That was the weirdest reason ever! But why don't I remember me being cute and all of a sudden rude? Today was just full of mystery, but as I walked home with Rina I said one last thing to her, "You're too cute." I was serious about it too; when she was blushing and heck even telling her reason for things! It scared me to admit that since she was my "master" and I was her punching bag.

She punched my face inward.

* * *

Hey so what do you guys think of the new twist in the plot? Having the memories come back bit by bit is the plan so far. (Does it sound dorky? DX)

Special Thanks to Origami Stars, ohshcfan13, and ixluvxprinny: Thanks guys for the reviews and Favorite Story! It's means a lot to me *glomp*

Shout Out to Origami Stars: WELCOME! I hope you like this story ^^ Just to warn you I lovvvve people lol So yay... awkward turtle makes awkward baby turtles which make awkward baby turtle soup...

P.s. Should I do an extra about the past, Rina's POV, or something?


	11. Chapter 10

Hey! Chapter 10! 1-0! Sorry but I'm seriously happy to see me at chapter 10 already ^^

So here's Chapter 10+an extra (the extra is added at the end of this chapter)

P.s. my laptop or internet… or something has been going all wrong and has been pushing paragraphs together =_= So after 3 tries of fixing to only to have it go back I recided to just post it and hope it will be okay DX So let me know if it's not and I'll try something else.

~Nelson's POV

Hosting became an old story as we spent less time hosting and more time planning. It also seemed that the more we planned the stupider the dance felt. Rina and Ran were always together, so if I ever wanted to be close to Ran, Rina was always close by as well.

"So have you picked a suite for the dance yet?" Ran asked helping me practice dancing. Yes she asked enough times for me to finally give in.

I groaned at the horrible thought of having to put on some penguin outfit! "I'll just wear some jeans or something."

Ran looked at me sad and said, "But I wanted to go shopping with you for one, that way I could also have your opinion on a dress." She defiantly knew how to change a guys mind.

"Fine." I said blushing, but hiding it behind her shoulder. It was then that I saw Rina; she was sleeping on the couch! When she slept she looked like a cat, her legs curled into her stomach. Her head lay on a pillow as she enjoyed her sleeping time. Rina was one of those girls who could sleep anywhere!

"She is so cute isn't she?" Ran said softly, she knew I was looking at Rina.

I nodded my head and said quietly, "She could always fall asleep, doesn't matter when or where."

Ran laughed. "She hates for me to say this but she really is cute, the way she gets embarrassed all the time."

Rina embarrassed? As if! She was the devil. "Do you really think she is just shy?"

"Of course, I mean why else would she be so violent?" Of course Ran didn't know anything about Ran's past and family. Rina hated talking about it since people then act weird around her, like running away and such. (Not to say she doesn't do that, she is violent after all.)

I smirked at the thought of Rina being embarrassed. "So how did you two meet anyway?"

Smiling, Ran said happily, "Well…"

~Ran's POV (I am too lazy to make it in Nelson's POV since it would take longer besides this is much more fun lol)

_Her past (when she meets Rina XD)_

I sat inside my cousins' house, Renge was late. She was probably in Japan running around forgetting all about me.

"Miss your uncle has two guests over and has asked for you to entertain one of them while he does business." Renge's family butler asked me.

Better than sitting around. I sighed and began to walk down stairs. Renge had only mentioned guests that came over and how she described them was defiantly interesting. There was a girl who scared Renge half to death and her father was always talking to Renge's father that she never saw his face.

As I walked down the stairs I saw a short girl in a black, she was wearing a suite!

"Hello Miss Houshakuji." The small girl said to me in a serious voice.

I nodded to her and said, "Hello… I'm sorry but I don't know your name, what is it?"

"You may call me Rina, just Rina." Rina said not telling me her last-name.

"Well then you may call me Ran." I said happily. Renge was strange to think Rina scary, she was just rather solemn. "So… what do are you and your father doing today?"

Rina began to walk towards the sitting room while answering, "Me and my father have some unfinished business with your father." She sat down and motioned for me to sit as well. "You are Renge's cousin correct?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, I am living here from now on since my parents are always working." She didn't saying thing, she must find me boring. We sat in silence for an hour. "Do you always have to wait around for your father?" I asked not able to take the silence anymore.

Rina had been sleeping; she opened an eye and said, "Yes." She went back to sleep.

"Ummm…"

"Yes?" She asked upset about losing sleep. "It's rude to wake someone for no reason."

My voice seemed to have gone on vacation! "Ummm well I was… I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk."

Rina didn't answer for a long moment before saying, "If we must." She stood and adjusted her black jacket. I jumped up and followed her outside and towards the garden.

We walked for a long time in silence before I had to courage to say anything else. "So what do you and your father do?" I asked walking next to her.

Not wanting to answer, Rina said, "Just some business, you needn't worry." Rina seemed so older than me! Her posture was perfect, her speech was perfect as well, and her manners were as if she was a servant in front of their master… she made me feel childish.

"What do you do for fun?" I asked trying to walk like her.

Rina noticed what I was doing and stopped. She smiled an adorable smile as she adjusted my shoulders like hers and said, "Silly." She was like a guy! The way she can smile so cutely and be so cool as well!

My face went red as we began to walk again. "T..thanks. Umm so what do you do for fun?"

Her face was serious again. "I work with my father… I don't really do anything else."

"That must be so boring!" I said upset. "You should come over here so we can hang out together!"

Rina shook her head. "I go where my father tells me to. And yes it is boring… I have very few memories of what my child life was, but all of the ones I have are about a weird little boy, our fathers were business partners. I wonder if that kid is the same as the last time I saw him?"

Her face became sad, as if she missed her distant past. "You should go see that boy again! I bet he remembers you!" I said happily. She then began to laugh uncontrollably, almost as if I had said the funniest thing in the world to her. I was so lost, so I asked, "What? What did I say?"

Through tears she said, "He would defiantly remember me." She took deep breaths before saying, "It would be very strange if I were to meet him again."

Happy to see her smiling and laughing I said, "I believe you shall see him again and make amazing memories together."

Her face went back to her normal, serious, look. "Now that is just a dream. I work with my father and that is my life, not making memories."

We went back inside where my uncle was waiting for us. He looked serious at Rina, not pay attention to me. Walking over to her he grabbed her and said firmly, "Your father is very upset with you, he is waiting in my study." She left to see her father.

Curious I asked my uncle, "What did she do?"

He sighed and said, "Her father hadn't told her to go outside. She was to wait in the waiting room until we needed her."

It had been my fault that she even went out! But no matter how many times I told uncle that, he would only say how she knew her place and should have declined my invitation. I waited for her to come out. She was in there until midnight! (That had to be some long punishment.) She looked tired, her father never came out. It had turn out that he left through the back door to his car.

"My father has asked if I may stay here." Rina said to my uncle. SHE COULD STAY? I was so happy that I felt like hugging her!

My uncle nodded but asked, "And why does he want you to?"

"Turns out your family has connections with Ouran, am I right?" My uncle didn't answer, of course they did since Renge ran off there so much. "Well Ouran is a top school you know; only certain people make it in. Well that school has a student who just so happens to be the next target." Rina sounded like a killer, but the thought left my mind as soon as I thought of how silly that sounded!

"Understood." My uncle said. "You plan to go there?"

Rina nodded her head. "If it is alright I would like it if Ran came with me, since she seems so bored here."

Not caring, my uncle said, "Whatever she'd like, just as long as you keep her out of harm's way and far away from the target."

"Understood." Rina bowed to him and then walked away to pack for Japan…

~Nelson's POV

_Normal Time_

"So she got my uncle to let me come here with her and has been taking care of me ever since. We stay at a nice hotel by the school. It has already been about two years since we came, I started here freshman year, but Rina refused to go here, said it was too rich and snobby." Ran said finishing up her story.

I had no clue that Rina was only here because she worked for her dad… That meant one thing to me, she was out to kill someone! I never knew her dad let her work the family business, I mean my dad won't even let me go with him! Curious I asked, "Then why did she start now?" I already knew the answer.

"I told her about you and she smiled and told me she wanted to come here." Ran smiled clueless that I was the boy from Rina's past… the boy she liked to torment!

Extra:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Rina's POV:

I could hear Ran's voice… she was talking about when I first met her. That seemed so far away. But what was even farther, was when I met Nelson. I guess it was true that I only went to Ouran to see Nelson, tease him, and what I always did best. It was funny though, I can still remember every day I had with Nelson! He was such an idiot, never listening, and always trying to be nice to me. 

_Rina's Past (When she first met Nelson… yay we are doing loads of flash backs! XD)_

"Rina your job is to make sure my friends son is happy at all times, understood? I need it to be quiet while I am working with him." My father placed a hand on my shoulder, looking me right in the eyes. "We are professionals, so no fooling around."

My voice was quick to reply. "Yes sir. Everything shall go as planned."

I had to work for my father ever since my mother said she was fed up with me… she needed space as she put it. So I was his new assistant whenever he had meetings. I didn't know what his job was; just that it was serious business.

I was too tall for my age; I looked like a middle schooler even though I was in preschool! My dad took that advantage and signed me up for advance martial arts and anything that about fighting.

"Alright, also my friends' son, Nelson, believes this to be a play date, let's keep it that way for now." My father said as he quickly went into a room, leaving me alone in the hallway of some strangers' house.

I walked towards the kitchen where I could hear little boy singing. I had entered cute ville! This was going to be hard; me and cute things never match. The boy was cooking lunch with his mother. They were both so happy while waiting for me.

"Oh hello there deary." Nelson's mother smiled at me and gestured for me to come in. No one ever called deary… it was just wrong!

I sighed and put on my best acting face. "Hi." I smiled through gritted teeth. "My name is Rina."

Nelson popped up from behind his mother… he was short! No, super short! "Hi!" He smiled big at me and waved his hands to me. Running over to me he hugged me. I fought back the urge to push him away, I could only step back to make him let go. He was like a little puppy… I hate dogs now thanks to this kid!

"Do you wanna play?" His eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought of a new friend.

Remembering my father's words I nodded and let him lead me to his room. His room was full of toys, he was such a normal kid… so unlike me.

"You like drawing?" He asked still smiling.

"I don't care." I said sitting down on his bed. Why did I feel like I was babysitting him, I mean I thought he was older than me? (A/N: Yes Nelson is older than her by a few month, almost a year XD)

Nelson hurried off and brought back crayons and blank paper. His cheeks were red with excitement. "I love new people… I hope you can come back, not too many friends come back." Of course they don't, they were only here for business. I could only hope that I'd never have to come back here again.

For the rest of the day Nelson made me play with him, but he soon became tired and yawned after every sentence. "You want to sleep?" I asked getting off his bed.

He shook his head. "I'm fine, I want to keep playing." He pouted his lip.

My hand, out of some strange reflex, hit his face. Nelson stopped and we both stared at each other because of what I had just done. "I'm sorry…" I started, not wanting him to tell my father, but Nelson only jumped on my lap and cried, "Please don't hate me, I lied I was tired." Holding the twerp in my arms I held back my hands from strangle his tiny throat. But as time went on and him not leaving my lap I soon realized he had fallen asleep in my arms… such a baby. I smirked as I moved some strands of hair away from his face. He was defiantly a strange kid.

"It's time to go." My father stood by the door, Nelson's father was behind him.

Nelson's father smiled at the picture of me holding his son. "Why don't they look cute." He began to laugh, but my dad glared at me… I wasn't meant to be cute, I was his partner.

I picked up the brat and carried him to his bed, I set him down carefully… it was the least I could do. But as I pulled away Nelson held onto my hand and said in a sleepy voice, "Please come back again."

I turned away and grunted, "Whatever you say kid."

My father spanked me that night for making his daughter look weak, but I didn't care… at least that Nelson kid was out of my life… or so I thought. "I plan to go there tomorrow… take care of Nelson and don't let him hang on you!" I was forever doomed to play the part of the babysitter!

So what are your thoughts? I tried to give some interesting looks into Rina's past, Nelson's past, and even Ran's past ^^

Another chapter another day. Well I have some news about my writing, I plan to instead of working on a few series to only pay attention to this one, once it's finished I'll finish another series and continue like that.

Another thing is that the next series is either going to be Time Today Gone Tomorrow or So You Wish, both are originals so I won't have anything on here until I finish which ever series. I do ask you to continue to read my writing, even if it's my own creation. So if you'd like to tell me what story sounds more interesting for me to do next I'll make sure to do it otherwise I'll just have to randomly pick one XD

Special Thanks to ixluvxprinny and Origami Stars: Thanks guys for everything! Sorry this doesn't seem too original, I am working on two other chapters of this before I have to go away to help at the VBS full time XD

[No Shout Out today since I'm wasn't overly inspired to, I can only write good Shout Out's if there is something worth shout lol. So someone write something random so I rant about it without thinking. Yeppers so I have two other chapters that are almost finish, I'll put them up in a few hours.]


	12. another author note

Hey sorry I haven't updated! I was at a VBS, helping teach the 4's and 5's year olds. (They were so cute!)

Well anyway, while I was away so much drama crap happened that has made me feel like crap and never want to even think about romance ever again, so that is why that even though I came back from VBS Saturday (three days ago) I haven't posted anything. So please don't hate me for not updating this, I will just when I feel a little sure of myself and can smile without feeling like I have to. I love you guys and hope that you will still read my writing even though I just need today and maybe tomorrow off still. I don't mind telling people what happened (since you won't know or even meet these people.) Again sorry and also sorry for not telling you sooner that I needed some time off… Well I shall post something soon.

Okay I feel like I just confessed my sins. lol So I'll end this with me just mentioning that you are amazing and just make my day worth wild when I talk to you about anything really…


	13. Chapter 11

Hi! Back with yet another chapter. I don't really having anything to say other than that I am tired and how sorry I am about not updating. Let me make this promise to you guys right now, I will never just leave a story unfinished since I'd go crazy otherwise. Sorry again for not updating, I haven't been myself lately and everything I wrote was about had something to do about being pissed off and nothing to do with the plot XD I feel better and have been able to smile without forcing myself :D

Also I cut my hair! (it was suppose to look like L's from Death Note, but even though it doesn't I still love it since my friend did it) I feel lighter… like all my tears had never been and I can be a whole lot happier. Hahahaha well enough about that, on to the new chapter.

* * *

~Nelson's POV

The dance/ball thing was only a few days away, three to be exact. Tamaki had us all going crazy! I mean he made us host AND plan the horrible dance! Tamaki had been stupid enough to put me, Ran, and Rina in a group. Our job was the easiest; all we had to do it decorate the ballroom with the special ordered decorations. (They didn't know what we could do, so they canceled the decorate committee they had paid and told us to do it. I was fine with sleeping.)

"Can you pass me the red string?" Ran asked. She was putting up lights.

I quickly reached to grab the string only to land right of my face. Rina had tripped me, walked on top of me, and handed her the string. For some reason Rina was pissed off at me more than usual, she had tripped my ladder, pushed me, taken things I was using, and making sure I was nowhere near Ran!

But then a miracle happened!

"Hey Rina!" A tall, somewhat good-looking, guy called out for Rina. I had never seen him before but they seemed pretty friendly since as soon as she saw him she smiled and walked over to him!

She whispered to him for a few minutes before looking back at us. "I'll be back in a few minutes, don't stop working slave," she said to me still smiling around the guy.

I waved my hand to tell her to leave.

Ran smiled at them as they walked away laughing. "They look cute! She never lets me around that boy, I bet she likes him and keeps him to herself!" I could tell that Ran was happy that Rina found someone she liked. "I wonder if that is the guy she told me to liked?"

Rina liking a guy? Now that had to be a lie! I mean Rina hated people… but then again she smiled and laughed to that cheesy guy. Why the heck would she even like someone like him? I bet she hates him and just talks to him to someday use him.

"You okay?" Ran's voice brought me back to reality.

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Laughing, Ran said, "You looked… sad. I know how you feel, I miss her already!" Ran hugged me… well at least this wasn't so bad.

Me and Ran played around and hung out. It was as if we were on a date or something… that idea made me so happy! But of course it didn't last long since when Rina came back, an hour later, she saw the big mess we made and how we hadn't done anything she glared at me.

"You baka!" She slapped my head, sending me flying. Now looking at Ran she said upset, "Go home now, you better be asleep by time I get home." Rina sounded like Ran's mom!

Ran looked sad and said, "I'm sorry Rina, I should have known better. I'll go home, but don't be mad at me." She hugged Rina, but Rina only sighed and stepped out of Rina's hug like she had done with me.

"You better be asleep otherwise I'll never forgive you." Rina pointed towards the door.

Sighing, Ran walked away. I tried to sneak away with Ran, but Rina grabbed my shoulder and flipped me to the ground placing a foot on my shoulder. Her eyes glinted. "Dead meat."

After getting beaten up Rina made me clean up as she worked on putting decorations up. We both didn't talk; I was in trouble… deep trouble.

"So… have fun with that guy?" I asked trying to get the silly string off the walls.

Rina didn't answer for a long time before saying, "I don't see how that has anything to do with you or this mess."

"Well if you hadn't left none of this would have happened Miss Killjoy." I knew very well that I should have never said that to her, since she always had to work for her dad and her mom left her and all that stuff, but I was pissed off for some reason! I hated knowing that Rina could smile to everyone but me! So what if I was her slave, can't she smile at me?

I waited for Rina's blow, but she never hit me… she just kept working.

"Rina… I didn't mean it… I'm sorry." I said looking to the ground. "I just want to get this over with."

From behind me I felt Rina's hand swop and hit me on the head. "It's wrong to lie. I am a killjoy, I was raised that way, but you are a flirt."

"A WHAT?" I shouted holding onto my head.

"A flirt, I mean you keep trying to impress Ran, get all close to her, and do all these things you hate to have her around. I don't approve of you as her boyfriend; you can only be her friend." She started to help me clean. "Ran… she is a nice girl."

Of course she was! She was nice, smart, and cute! "I know that."

Rina smiled at the thought of her Ran. "She is like a little sister or kid… she reminds me of the old you and that is the very reason you can't have her. I know you and I know her, you'd like each for how long before you both grew tired of each other."

"NEVER!" I said seriously.

She gave me a sigh. "You don't know what it is like to like someone."

I laughed and shouted, "And you do?"

Rina didn't answer; she only walked away pissed off probably. I did like Ran and I won't get bored of her, I mean really what did Rina know? She never dated, never had a normal life, and hates me… that's it! She hates me and that's why she doesn't think I should date her little Ran!

Now pissed off, I shouted at her, "I love Ran! I will get what I want!"

She didn't even turn around; she was going to make sure that I never get Ran. But surprisingly she said, "Fine, but if you break her heart I'll break your face cus, Nelson, you and I both know that I am a killer, so that means I'll have to half-kill you."

My throat got dry all of a sudden. I had never seen Rina so serious about another person; she hated people and yet let Ran, a happy and cute person, around her. I could tell Ran was her most important person… and I was her slave that she could replace whenever she wanted.

* * *

Soooooo yeppers, what did you think? You want more past? You want more Ran, Rina, Nelson, or someone else?

Well I see this fanfic going on till 15-20 chapters, depending on how the chapters go and if people want it to ^^

Special Thanks to ixluvxprinny, ohshcfan13, and skychick123: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorite, and author alert. It means everything to me when I see my readers doing stuff like this XD

Nothing worth Shouting Out about since all I can shout out is how much you guys are amazing! XO


	14. Chapter 12

So I got a review about having more hosts. Sorry I have been leaving them out so much m(_ _)m I have been wanting to talk about Nelson, Ran, and Rina's past more than the others I guess since I just want everyone to know all these little things about them… yay so I shall make it more Ouran Host Club for you guys ^^ I still plan to keep doing pasts, but on top of having that I shall have more interactions with the other club members.

In all and all this is "like" an extra since it doesn't start exactly where the last chapter left off (Rina and Nelson upset at one another) but at the same time it does… you'll see what I mean.

* * *

~Nelson's POV

The next day Rina didn't even talk to me, nor bully me. She was still upset about what I did last night (even though I was still clueless to exactly what I did) and no matter how hard I tried to get her to talk to me so I could say sorry, she'd only walk away or ignore me.

I tried not to care and for the first time looked at the class board like I used to… long before my bad boy self came to be. It was kind of funny to take notes again. (A/N: He was a nerd X9)

Well after school I went to the music room and saw the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru… whichever is which… yay I still don't know which is which since they mess with my mind! (They do that which ones Hikaru game with me everyday… I fail miserably.)

"Hey Thing 1, Thing 2, how are you?" I never really talked to them since they are known to be the devils when it comes to pranks.

They both looked at me and smirked. "Good." They said together as they walked around me like sharks… they need to get a life.

"What do you want?" I groaned knowing I wouldn't like this.

"My lord!" One said, I think Hikaru?

Tamaki popped out of nowhere. "Yes what do you two want?" He asked eyes sparkling that someone needed him.

"Nelson volunteered to host with you today, I mean come on seeing from a pro, such a great honor." The other twin said, Kaoru I believe… maybe?

Smiling wide at me Tamaki held onto my hands! "I shall teach you well! I always knew you wanted to be a prince type, deep down." Hahaha so deep down that it was nonexistent!

"No I…" I began only to be cut off.

"No, don't say a word!" He put a finger on my lips. "I can see it all in your eyes." My feelings of wanting to kill you?

Trapped with Tamaki for the club hours was killing me! The first question he asked me as we walked to his hosting area was if I have ever frolicked before! I mean who does he think I am, Edward Cullen with my sparkling ass?

"Now Nelson, being this ungodly handsome has its down sides too, I mean I can't go anywhere without a crowd." Tamaki started to rant on looks, attitude, and frolicking. He was so dead serious!

I nodded to make him think I was understanding all his boring small rules, all I knew was to smile and say some sort of sugar lie.

Tamaki put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I think you are ready." With that the first fan girl came over to us.

Together, almost like twins, me and Tamaki smiled prince like smiles and said, "Welcome princess." Hahaha I knew all his lines! Tamaki was just dumbstruck, thinking I had learned so much from him! HA!

The customer smiled at me, she had once been my customer but I had told her the ugly truth… I mean she asked if her uniform made her look fat! She sat next to the both of us, a smirk on her face as she noticed my charm.

"So is Nelson the prince type today Tamaki." She asked shyly.

Happy to have any girl he said, "Of course my princess, but let's talk about something more interesting, like you." He lifted her chin.

I smirked and played along. "Yes, we want to know so much about you." I swung my arm around her gracefully and smiled charmingly.

The girl melted into a puddle of disgustingness. Girls are one thing I'll never understand. (A/N: Amen to that brother!)

As the girls came one after another, all melting away at my awesomeness (yes not Tamaki awesomeness, just the amazing charm of the Nelson!). But as the more girls came the more Tamaki noticed I had taken over *dramatic music* I had all the ladies and all the attention. Tamaki glared at me and sent evil mind wave thingys at me!

"Does the little king want a princess?" I asked smirking at him.

Tamaki glared at me. "You fake! You are not the true prince, I am!" He drew out a plastic sword? As he swung it around he cut a table in half! NO PLASTIC! "Prepare to die!"

I ran around the host club room trying to hide. Tamaki was right behind me all the way. Everywhere I kid Tamaki cut the hiding spot and only gained speed!

Thinking quick I grabbed Haruhi and used her as a shield. "STOP!" I shouted.

Tamaki noticed Haruhi and he stopped. "You dare to use my precious daughter? You must die NOW!" He raised his sword.

Haruhi sighed and said to Tamaki, "Chill and put that away idiot."

Tears in his eyes, Tamaki ran off into his emo corner since Haruhi was "upset" at him. Geez such an emo child!

Just as I was about to go off and hid, Haruhi grabbed my collar and hissed at me, "Oh I'm finished with you… yet."

For the next hour I had to be Tamaki's "dog" since I was somehow to blame for all of this! I BLAME THE TWINS!

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but I've been busy with my church and music lessons (don't forget dance lessons and Chinese lessons!) I've been busy DX

Shout Out to ixluvxprinny and ohshcfan13: Thanks for being such great readers! ;) Your reviews mean a lot to me. Sorry I've been absent for so long, I have been busy and stuff. I hope to update everyday from now on!

Special Thanks to ohshcfan13: I wrote this for you! Hope you liked it and expect more of these kind of chapters ;D


	15. Chapter 13

So this just pick up where we left off ^^ Hi!

* * *

~Nelson's POV

After hosting with Tamaki… still scares me… I hurried off to help decorate the ballroom.

"Rina was so mad when she got home." Ran said to me as we placed things on a table. "She hasn't talked to me since! She hates me." She looked like she was about to cry.

I hit the back of her head. "Shut up, she's just mad at me." I sighed. This was probably Rina's way at revenge. "Just give her some time."

Ran nodded her head and went back to work, still looking like she was on the brink of tears. Why on earth were girls such cry babies?

Just to make matters worse, Rina came into the ballroom to help. She didn't talk to me, just went right to work. "Ran can you hand me those scissors?" Rina looked down at Ran sadly, almost as if she was saying sorry.

Overly happy now, Ran jumped up and ran, looking, for the scissors. She hurried over with them and handed them to her. In return Rina patted Ran's head as if Ran was her dog! Well Rina gets what Rina wants I guess.

I sat down trying to think about the past and things that I had forgotten. I could remember when I first met her and when she bullied me, but why I turned from cute boy to brat, any nice memorizes of Rina, and when she left were missing. I also couldn't remember how I acted around her or what I even thought of her… all I remember is her bullying me!

"Rina isn't mad at me!" Ran sang happily to me. "She said she is just mad at you, so you better say sorry soon!" Finished, she went off to help Rina paint and banner. Ran was a dog to Rina, all she needed was the tail!

I jumped of the ladder I was sitting on. Well if Ran was next to her, Rina had to talk to me! I shifted my feet side to side in a failed attempt to walk over to them… that is just suppose to be a more interesting way of say I'm walking like the bad boy I am *wink*. (A/N: Don't comment on the wink or the forth wall breaking sentence lol I was bored… it happens =3=)

"Rina…" I really didn't want to do this. "I'm sorry about last night…"

Rina finally looked at me, but her serious glaring face was too scary! "Die." Her voice was so calm and serious that if Ran wasn't there she'd have killed me right there and then!

Exchanging looks with Ran, Ran tired to talk to Rina. "He is sorry… can't you forgive him?" She pouted her lips like a little kid.

Rina hit the back of Ran's head. "You don't need to defend the idiot." Rina looked at me and said, "Why do you care if I like you or not? Should it really matter if I don't want to talk to you? I mean you don't like me and I don't like you."

My mouth opened, only to shut again. I had no clue what to say to that. I mean I did "hate" her, but at the same time I didn't. She was evil, messing with my mind like that!

"Here I'll give you what you want… You are no longer my slave." She looked right into my eyes… it was at that moment that I remembered the first day she called me slave. It was the same day that I swore at her and started to lose what everyone called my "cuteness".

_(Nelson's Past)_

"_Rina-chan!" I ran over to her as soon as she walked through the door. I was so happy that my daddy made sure she came back every day. _

_My arms wrapped around her waist. She looked down at me from her tall tower, her arms pushed me aside and she said, "What is it Twerp."_

_Twerp was my nickname that she had for me since she always said that I was too small to ever be anything or do anything. She was always funny like that._

_Taking her hand I pulled her into my room. "My daddy said I could have a birthday party! I never had one since my daddy hates strange people in the house. I want you to come!"_

_Rina-chan sighed loudly. "Why would I?" She always acted cool and serious, but I knew she liked me otherwise she wouldn't have always come here._

"_We are best friends, so you must come!" I cried unhappy if she said no again._

_Her emotionless face told me she wasn't ever gonna buy my tears. "When is it?" She said not happy._

_I jumped up and down and said excited, "In a week!"_

_She thought it over and said, "Can't I have some business with my dad that day."_

_I didn't talk to Rina-chan for the rest of the day… why did she have to be so mean? For the next few days she didn't come, but I didn't care I had a party!_

_Soon it was the day of the party. Everyone came in, but I didn't know anyone… they were all people I had never met or only met once. I sat on a chair upset that Rina-chan hadn't come._

"_Hun you have guests, go play with the other little kids." My mommy said not happy that I was pouting alone when she had planned a party just for me. "What's wrong?"_

_I started to cry. "Rina-chan hates me!"_

_My mommy laughed and said, "Rina is working… her father is trying to teach her their family business… I don't like it either, but Rina has to listen to her daddy." She patted my head and went back into the party room._

_I was about to go in when I heard my daddy talking on his cell phone in his study. "Yes yes. We are friends, so listen to me when I say that taking a little girl on a mission is bad! Rina is still a first grader! She won't be able to take everything in all at once!" I put my ear close to the door. "I'll come meet you at the Swam hotel, don't take Rina there… Hello? Hello?" _

_Rina-chan was at the Swam hotel… my feet began to run before I realized that I could get in trouble. I didn't care though; I had to tell Rina how sorry I was! Soon I stood outside the hotel, I hurried inside._

_Walking towards the front desk I asked the lady, "Hello Lady!" She looked down at me. "Have you seen a girl, she is rather tall." I placed my hand around Rina-chan's height. "She rarely smiles and has short golden brown hair." _

_The lady smiled at me and said, "She was with her father, they walked towards the bar." She pointed towards a double door room._

_I ran towards the bar. Pushing the doors open I saw millions of old people drinking and smoking. I coughed and looked around. Then I saw a streak of brown hair! It was Rina-chan! She was sitting at the bar table next to tall men who were dressed in black. _

"_Hello Sir." An ugly man said to a man whose back was to me. "Do you have the money?"_

_The man laughed and said, "Of course. Rina, give the man his money." _

_Rina-chan nodded her head and passed the man a bag. "Everything seem okay?" She asked without batting an eye._

_The ugly man laughed. "She is good. Yes young lady everything is perfect." The man stood up and walked away._

_I hurried next to Rina-chan and tapped on her shoulder. Her eyes looked surprised to see me; she quickly grabbed me and pulled me close to her. _

"_Father your friend's son, Nelson, is here." Her voice said worried. "Shall I take him home? Do we proceed as planned?"_

_Her father sighed. "Take the stupid brat home and make sure his parents give him a good beaten. I shall continue as planned."_

_Rina-chan took my hand and hurried me out of the building. Her face was white as she began to lead me home. I was just so happy to have Rina-chan back!_

_I smiled at her and said, "I missed you!" I hugged her arm._

_With one push, Rina-chan pushed me to the ground hard. "You are… an idiot! What the heck were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!"_

"_I wanted to see you!" I cried._

_She glared at me. "I told you no! You need to listen!"_

"_Well you are just a meanie! I was worried about you and you just get mad at me?" I stood up and shouted at her, "I hate you!"_

_Rina-chan slapped me, hard. My face stung from the blow. She wasn't playing around with me anymore; she was doing what she always wanted to, to slap me when I made her mad and yell at me to give me a lesson._

_I started to cry. "You… you are horrible!" _

_She didn't care what I said about her, she just kept hitting me with every tear that fell and every hateful word I spoke to her. Soon my tears stop and I just sat still. Her fists stopped, her face had no expression the entire time._

"_Good." She said standing taller. "I am not your friend; I have never been your friend, so get that through your small head right now." She knew what to say to hurt me the most. "I do not want to see that weak face in front of me ever again, either you tuffen up or I'll just beat it out of you." Her fist clenched. _

_This wasn't Rina-chan… something happened those few days she hadn't seen me… she was hurting in the inside, but all I could do to make her happy was to nod my head and listen to her from now on. Rina-chan was my special friend; I couldn't lose her even if she changes… I know she liked being my friend, but someone had done something to her._

_Rina-chan sighed. "From now on you won't be annoyingly cute, you won't cry… You are my slave."_

"_Your slave?" I repeated questioningly. _

_She nodded. "Yes, you are my slave. You will do whatever I say and never go behind my back for if you do I'll beat you." _

_In fear I said, "Okay."_

_Rina-c…Rina took my hand and began to walk me home. She walked me all the way to my room, my parents scolded her. She didn't reply, she only walked me up to my room and put me in it._

_I held onto her hand and said, "I'll be good… just don't leave, come back tomorrow."_

_Standing there for a moment she said, "If I feel like it."_

(Present time)

"No longer your slave?" I repeated questioningly.

Rina didn't say anything else; she walked away quietly leaving Ran and her ex-slave. Was I really free?

* * *

Okay so I'll do a mixture of host chapters and past chapter, and the few mixed chapter of both. I just needed to put this up and get this past out of the way XD Hope you guys like this!

Special Thanks to Vladfan4ever5478 and ixluvxprinny: Thanks for just being amazing! I feel like I can write well when I see the reviews and favorites. It means so much to me!

Shout Out to ixluvxprinny: Sorry I didn't reply to your review, I just thought I'd reply here since I've been busy writing this XD Tamaki is a big idiot, but he shall be our idiot! *heart*

Extra Shout Out to Vladfan4ever5478: HI! *waves* Hope you like this… well I guess that sounds stupid since you favorite this, but still! lol Yeppers…. HI!


	16. Chapter 14

Hey guys, sorry this is later than what I said XC Well on with the chapter!

* * *

~Nelson's POV

Rina stopped coming to school, she either quit or was ditching. Ran said that she came home late at night and slept in the day. Ran didn't know what Rina was doing, but I had a pretty good guess, she was working.

"I miss her." Ran said sad. "She said she'd come back once she found a new slave, but she's been out every night and comes back so tired!"

The new slave thing was a cover up for her father's business probably. "Don't worry, she'll be back soon."

I walked home alone and when my cell started to ring out of some reflex I picked it up and said, "What do you want Rina?" Rina was the only person whoever called my cell, usually for me to do some sort of chore.

"oooOOoooo who's Rina?" Zen said making fun of me. "Hey isn't Rina that cute kid that used to play with you?" He knew very well who she was! (A/N: I don't know if I've ever said this, but I LOVE ZEN! He makes me oh so happy! I wanna write a story about him someday *fan-girl eyes* I pictured him and fell in love with him by mistake when I wrote this!)

"She is not cute, she's a devil." I said unhappy.

Before I could ask him what he wanted, Zen added, "Well she always looked out for you at school, sure she tossed you around, but hey you always got in trouble! She had her cute moments, but those all ended when she had to work full time for her dad."

Now that I really thought about it, Rina was my only bully… and she only hit me the hardest was when I did something bad or stupid which seemed like every day! But one thing I didn't remember was when she started to work full time… I mean I never knew she worked for her dad until just recently when Ran told me that she was after a target in Ouran. Who was the new target anyway?

"Zen… do you remember what happened the first day Rina started to work for her dad?" I asked curious.

Zen thought about it for a moment before saying, "She always worked for him, ever since she came over to our house, but she started to go full time about… the last few days before her father took her away to work more. She was pretty upset, she had snuck here to say bye the last day and even went the day before to see if she could move in with us, but her dad found out and said no."

The last day I saw Rina… I don't remember it at all!

"Thanks… so what do you want?" I asked tired.

"Mom wanted you to check up on Rina, Ran had called mom telling her everything. So mom wants you to bring her home with you." Zen then hung up.

Great, just what I needed!

I had no clue where she'd be! I mean if she was out killing someone I'd never know where to start… well there was the Swam hotel, but I doubt she'd be there. But since it was my only led, I walked over to the hotel and entered the bar.

The place was set up just the same as the first time I had been there, only difference was that I was tall enough to see everyone's head. My gaze scanned the area and stopped at a brown haired girl. She was at the pool table with two men in black.

"Your old man still around?" The thinner of the two men said in a soft voice.

Rina shook her head. "He's taking some time off; why else would I be here?" She took a sip of… beer?

I held back the urge to grab her since the two men had guns!

The other man nodded and said, "So your old man wants business with us?"

"He wants your cooperation… we need a few guns for tomorrows rumble." Tomorrow was the day of the dance! She was going out killing? "We need only ten guns, but they better be good or else." Rina threw some money on the table. "Deal?"

The thin man smiled at her. "I like you; you have what it takes… I hear you've been targeting someone, who is it? I mean you are the best female killer here."

Rina stood up straight and said, "Why does it matter? The boy is as good as dead; you'll see it in the paper soon."

"Ah so you plan to strike soon?"

She smirked, "Oh I don't know… maybe. I mean me and the target have had contact for some time now, it's all a matter of time before I take out my gun," at that she took out a gun she had been hiding and pointed it at the fatter man, "and pull the trigger." And at that she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The shot gun noise rang throughout the bar. Every eye turned to see the dead man, but no Rina. She had disappeared with the thin man. I ran out of the building and looked for her, but all the panic caused confusion, letting her escape without any trouble.

"Rina…" What was she doing? Killing a man like that? My stomach churned and I threw up. The man was covered with blood and everyone yelling made me feel worse. I lay on ground by the side of the road.

Somehow I fell asleep, but when I woke up I found myself back in my house in my bed, as if it had all been a bad dream. I sighed loudly.

I swung my feet to the floor and noticed something wet and soft. I reached over and turned a light on and saw Rina on my floor, passed out!

Jumping off my bed I picked her up and placed her on my bed. As I set her down and moved my hands away I saw something red on my hands… her blood. I looked at her side and saw several holes in her. Too scared to take off her shirt to see them I spoke softly, "Rina… please Rina wake up."

Her head moved and she groaned in pain. "Shhhh. Don't call your parents." She said in raspy breathes. "Get me a first aid kit."

I did as she said as if I really was her slave still. I shut my door behind me and sat on the floor and asked, "What do I do?"

"Take off my shirt; I have wraps so it'll be okay…" She shifted her body as I took off her shirt. "Sorry."

I felt like hitting her, but I knew better than to hit an already beaten up person. "You had me worried." I said cleaning her back. "What happened?"

She hissed at the pain and said, "My dad sent me to kill that man, but his partner, who was on our team, tricked me and stabbed at me five times… I got hit about three times I think."

I counted the holes. "Two… so he didn't shoot you?"

"Nah, he knew the gun would make noise so he used his knife." She sat up and winced once at the pain. "I was so stupid… I mean I should have realized it."

My arms wrapped around her. She could have died and she isn't even scared… Rina was too weak to push me away, so she set her head on my shoulder waiting for me to let go.

I felt like crying… I mean what would have happened if she had died? I could have saved her if I had stepped in! "I'm not your slave anymore…"

"Yep, so how does it feel?" She said softly. "Is it as great as you thought it would be?"

She didn't know how to let a guy be honest. "I hate it… I mean I thought I'd love it but I don't know… I'm stilling doing what you say and worrying about you! At least when I was your slave you were smarter and didn't do things like this every day!"

I pulled back and noticed Rina smiling. She made me her slave so I'd never know what she did behind "my" back and to make sure that I wouldn't hid things behind "hers"… Why did it take me so long to realize it?

Rina sighed and hit me across the head. "You look like you are going to cry. Me being hurt isn't worth crying about idiot. I mean as my slave you are not allowed to cry by law." She looked at me with such an expressionless face that it made me want to hit it!

"Wait… You're slave?" I said confused.

She shrugged. "I need a new slave, my last one hates me with a passion and always wanted to be left alone, but you seem better, you know who the master is." She smirked and added, "But don't think that I do any of this for you, cus I'm never friendly with slaves."

Somehow I knew she was lying, she did become friendly with me… a little too friendly? "That last slave sounds like an idiot; I mean he said tons of things he didn't mean."

"I knew that." She said no longer wanting to play that game. "Well I better go." She stood and walked over to my window and was about to climb out.

"What the heck?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You can't go like that!"

Rina shook her head. "Yes I can. I mean I have a horrible dance to get ready for." She climbed out perfectly and ran home without any trouble. She turned back and shouted to me, "Who would have ever thought that you'd be that easy to fool?" She laughed and ran off.

… She wasn't hurt… SHE TRICKED ME INTO TELLING HER I WANTED TO BE HER SLAVE DIDN'T SHE?

* * *

Hahahaha so another chapter finished! Gosh I love Rina's evil mind Hahaha XD

Okay in this "chapter endy thing" I planned to rant on how to write since a friend of mine asked me while I was writing this how I can enjoy writing and such. (And how to do it.)

I thought this would be an interesting topic since mine is very VERY simple. I do three things when writing/coming up with ideas.

1. With ideas they just come at me randomly, EX. A: for Playlist that idea came from a few songs I could hear Tamaki singing and from there I just made things happen. EX. B: in this story, It's A Guy Thing, I got it from boredom/gangster manga.

2. Once I have the idea I will literally have conversations with myself… these conversations are plotlines but most of the time the actual scripted. I never write anything down (which is a terrible habit of mine =3=) so half of my ideas and such are forgotten!

3. I force myself to write even if I don't want to. It is easy when I am inspired, but when my mood isn't very high or I am depressed since I don't feel like I can write that well I end up pushing myself to finish another chapter.

Special Thanks to ixluvxprinny, ohshcfan13, and Nanachi-chan desu: Thanks for all the amazing reviews, it meant a lot to me! Let me know what you guys want to hear more of ;)

Shout Out to Nanachi-chan desu: Yay I went VBS (I was helping there, it was fun!) Thanks so much! XD our VBS was in the inner city for kids who were brought into America from camps they were forced into. Not many spoke English, but it was amazing. (So we really didn't have a theme XD) Did you go to a VBS with an Ocean expedition or something? (I went to one when I was little, that had that theme I mean XD) I AM GOING TO CHINA! (I really wanna ask you where you live now XD)


	17. Chapter 15

Hey! I still can't believe I'm almost done with this. It's kind of sad for me since I'm getting more into writing Nelson and Rina things. (I don't know if it is easy to tell but Nelson is just me being overly honest and Rina is me just being overly serious lol I base all my characters off of me it seems! Ran is my overly cute loving side and Alex was just my random sleepless nights.)

Just so you guys know I have at least two more chapters planned (it will probably end up being ten more chapters XD), so it is seriously getting close to the end! I need to make this epic… not an epic fail though.

* * *

~Nelson's POV

I hate that woman! She had fake injuries, pretended to kill that guy, and had Ran in on the plan and not mention my family! To think I told her my honest to good feelings about wanting to be her slave again! It was official; I hated her and would never talk to her again, ever.

To make matters worse I was up at five in the morning on the weekend because of her. Why you might ask? Well it began like this:

Looking at the inside of my eyelids with joy, I slept until I heard something… something horrible. My cell phone was ringing and as my dead arm grabbed it I groaned loudly to see it was Rina. I answered after she called for the fifth time, she didn't even let me say hello! "Get your butt out of bed and help me." She said upset, and then hung up.

So here I am, at the mall… with Rina and Ran helping them pick out a dress! WOMEN!

"What do you think?" Ran said in a pink dress.

I am and always will be, a non-morning person, and so not even the cute and pretty Ran could make me happy. (Not even in her drop dead gorgeous dress!) "Shut up." Was the only answer I could give.

Rina slapped my head. "Don't be rude slave."

Glaring at her I groaned. For nearly two hours they went shop to shop, me carrying their things, and them trying on a million dresses. I mean really just pick one out and wear it! Why make it so hard?

But my mood changed as it began to become lunch time, no longer so early. But of course Ran had already found her dress and was planning on leaving.

"Sorry guys, but my dad wants me to be top of my grades, so I have to go home and study." Ran said as she waved her goodbye. "See ya to at the dance!"

I sighed, looking at my beautiful Ran with love again. She was the best and hopfully my date to the dance.

Once I finished waving to Ran I noticed Rina looking at a dress in the mirror, she looked pissed off. I knew she hated dressing up, but shouldn't she at least look a little happy? I mean don't all girls want to be a princess for a day?

"Stupid dress!" Rina shouted as she changed clothes to another dress.

I sat outside the dressing room, wanting and wishing to go home. I didn't have a single thing to wear and if I didn't go home and do all of Zen's chores he'd never let me use him tux!

Rina stepped out of the changing room pissed off, but the only thing I noticed the most was how the dressed looked surprisingly good on her, for a dress. I smirked at her. "Having fun?"

Her eyes glared at me as she turned around the full length mirror. "I wouldn't be laughing, we still need to buy you a tux."

"What? I don't need one, I'll borrow Zen's." I said wanting to leave the stores.

Rina smirked. "Not till we have gotten you a tux we won't. I do exspect my slave to look nice around public." She said mockingly.

She took off the one dress that I thought she looked good in and bought it without even asking what I thought of it, as if she knew I liked it already. But of course I was the one who had to buy the overly priced dress!

"Now to find a tux." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a store.

A guy walked over to us and asked happily, "May I help you two?"

Rina took the lead and said, "I need a black tux, white shirt, gray vest, and black tie."

The guy took my measurements and hurried off. Rina looked at a line of shoes and threw a pair at my head. I glared at her as I put them on, magically it fit perfectly… how the heck did she know my shoe size?

Soon the guy came back with a pile of clothes, Rina took them and threw them at me, then tossed me into a dressing room. I put everything on, which also fit nicely, and came out with the tie still needing to be tied.

Before I had a change to, Rina pushed my hands away and began to tie it. "You look nice." She said looking at me.

I turned my head and nodded. "So now what?"

Rina stepped back and looked. "Now you get ready, I'll pick you up at your house around six." She took out her wallet and paid for my even more overly priced outfit.

SHE WAS MY DATE?

* * *

Sorry this is (a) short and (b) late… I am sick today and the past few days I wasn't even home… So yay…

Special Thanks to Jillkun-ness and Mared and the Jarcuses: Thanks so much for the reviews, story alert, and favorite story, it meant so much to me! *glomps you both* Well Sorry to let you guys down with such a boring chapter, the next one will be a little more interesting, I promise!

Shout Out to Jillkun-ness: Welcome to my randomly weird story! Hope you like everything so far and will continue to like it! (I shall try hard ^^… but if I stink don't hate me.) Well just wanna say hi and a big thanks… THANK! (I hope I get to know you more XD)


	18. Chapter 16

Oh my lucky irish dancing monkey! I got a new reader, that made me oh so happy X9

Everyone was pretty happy with the last chapter… and I still don't know why since it was short and for me rather quick (my brain wasn't working yesterday since I was sick lol). But thanks anyways!

On more interesting news

Ran: Imag-chan!

Imag-chan: huh what the flip flop?

Ran: I believe you have been miss leading the readers! I mean you never say that you don't own Ouran High School Host Club! Don't you feel horrible!

Imag-chan: =_= not really.

Ran: O.O WHAT?

Rina: -_- chill she is only a fanfic writer, not some sort of big time writer.

Imag-chan: Yay… hey wait!

Rina: *smirks*

Nelson: "From the OC's of "It's A Guy Thing", I, Nelson the wimpy, un-cool, idiot…" Rina you wrote this didn't you?

Rina and Imag-chan: hewhewhewhew team work X3

Zen: When the heck am I gonna come it?

Imag-chan: Rubber ducky's should take over the world!

Ran: FINALLY! Someone who understands!

*Imag-chan and Ran do slow-mo running scene*

Nelson and Rina: =_=

Zen: I give up… Imag-chan doesn't own Ouran; unfortunately she does own all us OC's… God help us.

* * *

~Nelson's POV

I hurried off home to sleep, but Zen had remembered my request of using his car.

"Hey slave!" Zen said in his most Rina like voice.

Groaning I followed him into his room to clean and do his laundry… on top of clean his car, wash it, give it a new paint job, and polish everything! As I worked Zen watched me and smiled.

"Ah can you believe it? Your first dance and date!" Zen smiled big at me and gave me an overly extended noogie.

Just what I wanted, to be reminded of my date! "Hell no." I pushed Zen away and began to clean again. I would have told him about me not having a real date, but I had signed a contract to him saying no matter what I'd do any he wants even if I don't use the stupid car/tux… a now horrible contract for me!

Zen didn't know why I was so unhappy. "Dude did that Rina chick turn you down?"

RINA!

"No… I wanted to go with Ran, but Rina is making me go with her… my life sucks." I sighed heavily.

Confused he asked, "But don't you like Rina? I mean you two were always together as kids, I mean you even told me that you wanted to marry her!"

Did I? When the heck was that? I hate not being able to remember everything.

"When the heck did I ever say that?" I asked trying not to sound interested.

Zen smirked at me and said, "Well I don't maybe everyday of your life almost? You stopped after Rina yelled at you for being so stupid and following her on her first mission, she was pretty upset. After then you tried not to get her upset… You don't remember any of this, do you?"

I shook my head. "That easy to tell?"

He laughed. "Nah I just remember Rina telling you to forget her the last day she visited… she didn't want you to remember the reason why she left. Do you remember that?"

"No… what happened?" I looked at Zen hoping he'd tell me.

But Zen smirked and said, "Well my idiotic brother, you are on your own on that one." He stood and dumped the bucket of dirty water on me.

"ZEN!"

"You need a shower before your big night." He winked at me. "I'll finish this up."

So he did have a heart… some times. I smiled and went to take a shower. The only thing I could think of was Rina and my very fuzzy past. (A/N: Fuzzy XD) It was almost time for the dance and I had a million things to do.

I quickly got into the shower and started to bath. (A/N: this is weird writing about this… please let it end soon DX) As I began to wash the horrible smell of Zen's car and clothes off of me when all of a sudden I heard the bathroom door open and someone reach over and… AND…. flush the toilet! *dramatic music*

With the water now boiling hot I shouted and scrambled out of the shower. The only thing I could shot was, "ZENNNNNNNN!"

* * *

Hey! So any thoughts? Like it?

Sorry this is short again, but I promise they will get longer once the dance starts and such. I just made this as an extra almost… yet not an extra? I don't know XD

Special Thanks to Jack Dalay, Jillkun-ness, Mared and the Jarcuses, ohshcfan13, and ixluvxprinny: Oh my magical sea monkeys! You guys were amazing and all the reviews made me cry almost (almost =_= I mean I have to have some Rina in me XD jkjk but I did tear up a little when I read them all!) You guys are amazing and I wanna glomp each and every one of you… too bad I can't DX *internet glomp*

Shout Out to Jack Dalay: FOLLOW ME! Hi! Well I guess this where I say my favorite phrase in the world… WELCOME! (Ouran polities the mind after a while XD but I'm okay with that) So welcome to my randomness-ne-ness. I don't even know what to write here so I shall say it again, WELCOME!


	19. Chapter 17

Sorry this has taken so long! I changed a lot of things (I don't know how many times I've rewritten this chapter to fit my idea… I still don't like every little detail about it, but that is just me wanting to pay around with this more XD)

Also Just a pre-thanks to you guys who made me your friend on YouTube and facebook (I love talking to my readers and getting to know them, cus that is totally awesome… yes right now I am listening to the soundtrack for a Very Potter Musical lol) Oh and those who PM me are totally awesome too (My inbox got full over the past few days ^^)

* * *

~Nelson's POV

I put on my tux and got ready for Rina. My shirt was tucked in for the first time, all earrings out, hair brushed back, and not a single hair on my face (shaving is a hassle). It was all worth it, for my plan to meet Ran at the dance was still on and I was going to show her my amazing new look. Well it would be even better if Rina would come on time! I she is already two hours late!

Just when I was about to try calling her cell for the eightieth time, I heard a car pull into the driveway. My mom smiled and took out her camera to take a million pictures.

The doorbell rang when my mom answered the door I saw Rina wearing the dress she had on earlier… but it looked different! Rina never put makeup on, never wore jewelry, and never EVER carries a purse! She swung her purse in the air as she waltzed her way into my living room. She smiled to my mother and asked, "Do you like the dress?" She spun slowly showing off her light blue dress. The dress was similar to Cinderella's dress, but more up to date with today's fashion.

My mother took the trap and said happily, "You look beautiful Rina." She loved girly things. "You two look so cute together." With that my mother pushed me towards Rina.

I groaned, not too loud in case my mom might hear. I did not want to be right next to that dress wearing devil! She had something horrible planned, I just know it!

After about a hundred pictures, luckily not a million, my mom went off to leave us "alone", more like eavesdrop in another room.

"So you ready?" I asked her, forcing a smile on my face.

Rina smiled, she noticed my mom too, and said, "Can I see your room real quick before we go?"

We walked off to my room to "talk". She let out a long heavy breath as she entered my room. "I thought that woman was gonna kill me." She said sitting on my bed.

I didn't want to talk to her, I wanted to see Ran! "Can we go yet?"

"Why such a rush? I mean it's not like you wanted to go to this thing anyways." She knew I wanted to see Ran! "Besides what the heck did you do to yourself? I mean you look like you are a paper cutout doll!" She un-tucked my shirt and unbuttoned the top button, letting me breath. "Seriously why the heck did you try so hard to look like that for Ran?" She asked as she put my earrings back in.

Why the heck did she care anyways? I mean is it a crime to want to look nice for the one you like? "I like Ran and wanted to be with her tonight." Did she get what I was hinting at? The fact that I didn't want to go with her, but rather Ran?

Rina glared at me, not amused. "Well she already has a date." She said ruining my hair.

"Who?" She never told me about this!

Smirking she said, "A boy in her class idiot. Did you really think you were the only one who liked her? She is popular with the guys you know."

"Then why not try and ruin their lives instead of mine?" I said upset.

Rina shrugged and said, "But what's the fun in that?"

Once she ruined everything I had done to look nice, she held out her arm for me to take. We walked down the stairs together, looking like the best couple ever, until we got out of the house and into the limo. We didn't say anything else to each other until we reached the school. Rina only said one thing, she told me how if I even talked to Ran once tonight that she would shoot my brains out… such a friendly date.

As I entered the room though all I could do it see Ran smiling at some guy… but not just any guy! The guy Rina had ran off with that one time when we were working on the decorations! Why the heck was Ran and that guy together?

Rina noticed who I was looking at and whispered to me, "Don't you dare even think about it." She took my hand and leaded me away from Ran.

Now with Rina I noticed how so much smaller she was! She used to tower me and now the tables turned, too bad though that was the only thing that changed.

"Why do you like Ran?" Rina asked watching Ran closely.

I never thought of how I knew that I liked her the first day I met her, but now there was numerous reasons. "She is super nice unlike you, cute unlike you, and everything opposite from you."

"So you just like her because she is not me?" She glared at me. "Far enough since I date guys who are complete opposites from you."

Who the heck would ever date her? I mean she would probably only use them on missions. I tried to picture her on a date, it would be at a bar or fight club, she would be dressed to kill (literally), and her date would be tall and strong. Everything I wouldn't want. I would go to the movies or amusement park, and my date would be cute and have no attitude.

"So how have you been?"

"Trying to small talk is weird when its with you." I said not happy. "If you must know I want to be with Ran… why do you not want me to get near her?"

Looking at Ran, Rina said happily, "Because you are too good for her." That sounded like a compliment! "She has dated too many guys over the years and all have ended the same. Either she dumps the guy or the guy dumps her… she gets hurt either way. I don't want her to feel bad if you two don't work out, same with you I guess. If you started to be all sad and moody, it would be less fun to pick on you."

I knew it, she hated me with a passion. "We'll never know until we try though."

"I know… but Ran needs someone who could protect her, you can't even fight me." She hit me at my weak point.

"You wanna fight for her?" I asked upset. "Cus I'll fight you here and now for her."

Rina froze and started to laugh. "You have too much faith in your nonexistent muscles."

She pissed me off. "So who should I date then? If you are such a great match marker tell me."

"Someone who is a complete opposite from you, so she can bring out all the things you are bad at… and everything that you are good at." Rina starred off at Ran. "If you date Ran, you two will get on each others nerves someday since you two are too much alike. She would hate you big mouth and you'll hate her big mouth as well, you two are pretty much too much alike to ever work out."

I walked away from her. She thought she knew Ran so well, but I mean Ran liked me… right? Without really caring what Rina did to me, I walked over to Ran.

Ran smiled really big and said happily, "Hey Nelly (A/N: Yes I borrowed your nickname you gave told me you awesomely awesome person you! I just couldn't help us it X9). You and Rina having fun?"

Rolling my eyes I said, "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean you guys look happy times and then times you look like you are gonna eat each other's heads off." Ran said laughing. "Oh have you met Kano?"

Kano, her date, smiled at me and said, "Hi."

Not giving him any attention I asked Ran, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

After she said yes we walked to the balcony. The cool air felt nicer than the stuffy ballroom inside. The stars were out and the moon shown so bright I could see the beautiful face of Ran. Shit she looked amazing in that dress!

"Kano is nice don't you think?" Ran said looking at the sky.

Was tonight gonna be all about Kano for her? "He's okay… I was wondering do you even like him?"

She looked surprised, "Rina is making me go with him since he likes me. I mean she also had another top secret reason."

"She was trying to make me upset when I saw you two!" I said not thinking.

Ran smiled at me. "You were upset?" She stepped closer and added, "I was a little jealous that Rina got to take you... I mean when I asked you to the dance you said you didn't like dances."

I sighed. "I do hate them, but Rina is forcing me."

We stood in silence for a while. Rina had set us up didn't she? I mean to make me want to talk to her? Or did she really not want me to talk to her? I guess that is one of the mysteries of Rina.

"So if I ever asked you out on a date what would you say?" I smirked at her.

She blushed and said, "Well I would probably say yes, but I'd need some sort of proof that you like me." She smirked back at me.

I nodded my head. "Well if you did say that I would then probably do something like this." I leaned over to kiss her. She closed her eyes.

BANG!

My eyes opened quickly. Ran and I hadn't even kissed because of the loud gun shot. GUN SHOT! Was it… Rina?

I left Ran on the balcony and hurried off to find Rina. I knew she was planning something, but since the bar fight thing was fake I thought the deal for the guns was too, aka no dies today!

"Rina?" I shouted pushing my way through the sea of people running for the door. "Rina? Ri..." I felt something grab my leg and pull me down. Falling down and being dragged under a table I noticed it was the other hosts.

"Nelson?" Tamaki said worried.

I let out my breath, glad it wasn't someone bad. "Yay it me. You guys okay?"

Looking at their faces I noticed Ran was the only one who wasn't here other than Rina. The twins were holding onto each other, Honey and Mori were looking serious like they were about to kick butt, and Haruhi looked like nothing had happened or she thought this was some sort of skit the hosts do.

"We are fine. Rina went off with some guy to safety. Kyoya is calling his special force. This person who shot the gun is still unknown, but Kyoya noticed that the gun belonged to some famous assassin." Tamaki said worried. "The assassin missed his target since no one is dead… yet."

Rina was the only assassin here! Who on earth was she going to kill and should I tell them about her? If they knew it was Rina they would have her arrested.

"I am going out to find Rina, knowing her she is looking for us." I ran out from under the table before they could stop me.

I ran off to the host club room in hopes to find her there. As I neared the music room I heard voices, loud voices near the music room.

"You think that I'd let my guard down for a second? Fool." A man laughed as he walked away.

Carefully coming out of my hiding place I rushed into the music room and saw Rina on the floor bleeding… real blood! My head spun at the sight of blood. But pushing that thought aside I got down next to her and saw how she had a small scratch on her cheek.

Rina was too shocked to see me to push my hands away. She glared at me after I commented on how stupid she was to get hurt. "I don't remember asking you for your opinion." She stood up only to fall back down.

"Who was that?" I asked helping her to a chair.

She didn't answer, nor did she give me any expression of violence. It was useless trying to reason with her!

"Fine, don't tell me." I sat next to her. "So were you the one who shot the gun? Are you here to kill someone?"

"Not telling." She gave me a cold look as she winced in pain, she must have been hurt more than that small cut.

Taking advantage of her weakness, I grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

In rage she started to kick and pull, but she was either too weak from before or I was seriously getting stronger. After noticing how she was still trapped she waited quietly for my first question.

"Did you shoot the gun?"

She looked at me seriously as she said, "No." Looking down she added, "I bet you don't believe me though, I mean I am the only assassin here."

"I don't need to believe you, only trust that my master wouldn't lie to me." I smirked, but got serious again as I asked the next question. "Who is the target?"

"I don't know." Of course she knew! She had talked to Ran's uncle about it!

Leaving that for now I asked, "You're loosing my patience, why did you want to me and Ran not to be at the dance together?"

Her face grew white. "No reason."

"I'm done with you lying, tell me." I glared at her.

She sighed. "Because I knew someone was coming to kill someone here, I didn't want either of you to get hurt… happy?" She tried to get away again.

Holding her against the wall harder I said, "Not yet. You know who the target is, who is it?"

"Just believe me… I am not the killer, I've changed."

"How can I believe you when you say you've changed? I mean all I know is what you tell me! So tell me something I don't know!" I tightened my grin around her neck.

She winced for a second before saying in a quiet voice, "Do you think I enjoy killing? How do you think I feel, killing people, even innocent people?"

I was so frustrated, I knew it was her who owned the gun, but I wanted to believe her. "Why did you even start to kill then?"

"An unwanted daughter, next in line for the business my father runs… what do you think? My dad has been making me kill for day one…" She grew silent then said, "Your dad was there on my first real killing mission. He left the business my father runs to make his own, one with better morals."

My father was not like her and her father, he didn't kill anyone for no reason… "My father would never kill with your father. Your father kills without any emotion just like you."

Rina looked hurt by my words. "Your father was just like me! He killed beside my father since they were our age!" She shouted at me in frustration.

"Then tell me, why on earth did you decide to kill?"

"Haven't you listened at all? I never wanted to kill…" Her face was white, she looked like a ghost. She took a long pause before saying, "I don't feel good."

I could tell she was serious, but if I let her go she'd use all her strength to run for it most likely. Still holding onto to her I let her stand a little away from the wall. "I'll trust you for now… but if Ran gets hurt or anyone for that matter, I blame you." Letting her go, Rina fell. Catching her we both fell to the ground. She sat in my lap. "Get off me, I need to find Ran." I tried to push her away, but Rina held onto my shirt with one hand.

In a small voice, such a fragile voice, she said, "Please… just please don't leave." She was crying! "I… I can't let you go to her… Not now…" Her voice faded and the room became quiet.

Looking down I noticed she was sleeping, but still holding onto my shirt. Carefully, I moved her hand from my shirt. I had to go find Ran, she could be in danger! I set Rina on the floor and stood.

"Nelson…" I looked down and saw Rina still sleeping. She must have been talking in her sleep. I turned away only to turn back when she said, "Don't go…"

Groaning I sat next to her and placed her hard head on my lap. I glared at her only to smile at her; she looked like such a little kid! I pushed a few strands of hair away. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears.

When was the last time I ever even saw her cry? I knew I had… sometime. On the last day before she left.

* * *

So any thoughts? Yes a hanger, sorry. I plan to make this into parts since it turned out a little too long. And yes this is a much more serious chapter than many like... sorry DX

Special Thanks to Mared and the Jarcuses, Jack Dalay, Jillkun-ness, and ohshcfan13: Thanks so much for everything you awesome guys you! Sorry if I made anyone sad since it's been such a long time… yay well I had to put this up (otherwise I'd be revising and adding till who knows when!) Hope this over 3,000 word chapter makes it up to you!

I am writing the next part… so… I can't think of anything clever =_=


	20. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! I've joined a dance group just a few days ago, so I've been having to practice and work hard (so I'll be busy on that XD) It's a dance group me and my friend made since we both like this band, SHINee, who in their music videos they dance amazingly! Look them up; Lucifer is the song we are working on right now since it's their latest! (WARNING: They are Korean!)

* * *

~Nelson's POV

Groaning I sat next to her and placed her hard head on my lap. I glared at her only to smile at her; she looked like such a little kid! I pushed a few strands of hair away. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears.

When was the last time I ever even saw her cry? I knew I had… sometime. On the last day before she left.

_Nelson's Past_

I sat in the kitchen waiting for my mom to make me breakfast. The house was rather quiet. No one seemed to be around, but I couldn't make my own food since I'd get in trouble. So in a wining voice I cried, "MOOOOOUUUGGGHHMMMM!" (A/N: That is mom… just in a very ugh like of way XD)

No one answered. I jumped down and looked in the garague only to see that the cars weren't there! THEY LEFT ME?

"ZEN!" I cried, tears flowing. (A/N: At the time Zen is in middle school.)

My brother groaned as he walked down the stairs. "Can it shortie." He rubbed his eyes. "Mom probably went shopping and Dad is working." Zen took my hand and led me into the kitchen. "You are going to eat cereal today."

As Zen was getting out the bowl and milk I said unhappily, "No I want pancakes! Mom said she was going to make me pancakes!" I pouted.

Zen glared at me and suddenly I wasn't in the mood for pancakes and the cereal looked amazing. After making it, Zen placed it on the counter and watched me eat.

Mom wasn't the morning person, guess that is where Zen gets his need of sleep from. But she would never go shopping this early unless she had too.

"Zen… is Mom okay?" I asked finishing my bowl.

Sighing Zen said, "How should I know… Mom is fine." He patted my head. "Now clean this mess up!" Before leaving me to put everything away he hit my head and laughed.

As I put the bowl in the dishwasher I heard Mom's car! I ran to the garague and saw both Mom and Dad walk to the door. I smiled at them and said, "I missed you!" I hugged them; Rina wasn't around so I could act as cutely as I wanted.

Mom smiled at me, but it seemed different, and Dad just hurried inside upset.

"That man is going to kill the only family he has left!" He shouted throwing a bag on the counter. "To think he'd take her and give her a gun! He has gone mad!"

"Honey calm down." Mom said. I could tell they didn't want me to hear this. "Nelson why don't you go to your room for a bit, I'll make you some pancakes in a moment." She shut the door behind me, I could hear Dad still.

Sitting by the door I listened.

My Dad wasn't yelling anymore as he said still upset, "She looked so scared… she was forced into it."

"You need to relax right now. We can't do anything other than talk to him as civilized people. I don't want our families to fight." Mom said sighing.

I had no clue who they were talking about… why wouldn't they want me to listen?

"She is too young to be able to go. Her father is going to make things worse and take her away… Nelson is the only normal friend she has and if that is gone who else can she be around? Other killers?" He threw his coffee mug across the room, I heard it hit the ground.

Rina… He was talking about Rina? Was she okay? I pushed open the door and ran in. "Where is Rina?"

Both my parents looked at me worried. "Nelson, Rina is fine… She is with her father, but… they are moving."

I froze. She was leaving me? "Can't I say bye?" My eyes began to tear up.

"No." My father looked away. "Her father doesn't want anything to do with us, she is no longer able to see us."

My mom was about to reach out to me, but I dodged her hand and ran out the door. I had to say goodbye… if I didn't I'd hate myself forever! Rina had mentioned where she lived only once, she lived in a small one floor house by a hotel. My feet moved on their own as fast as possible.

As I turned a corner I saw a moving truck in front of what I assumed to be her house. I hide behind a trashcan to see where she was.

"Rina get the last box." A tall man said, her father.

I saw Rina walk inside slowly. I snuck in after her, making sure her father didn't see me. As I followed her, I made sure she didn't notice me. She had to be in her room since there was one box that she "Rina's Things" on it. So this was where she slept… It wasn't big, but it did have a nice view window.

"Rina." I said in a low voice.

She turned and looked at me surprised. Quickly she lowered her head. "W..what are you doing here?" Her voice shook. For the first time, Rina was crying… she didn't want to go.

I walked up beside her and touched her head, lifting it up to look at me. "Rina don't cry by yourself, you are making me want to cry." I hugged her and for the first time she let me stay there, her arms went around my shoulders.

"Why on earth are you crying for me? Do you pity me?" She said while crying.

Shaking my head I answered, "I don't want you to be sad. If you can't be happy I can't be happy."

Rina began to laugh. "You do know I hated you…"

"But you care about me know." I said still holding onto her.

"How do you know I don't hate you know?" She asked sniffing.

I smiled at her. "Because you said 'hated', not 'hate'."

She looked down at me and hugged me tightly. Her body shook and for that moment everything was quiet. But breaking the moment, her father honked his horn and yelled at her to hurry it up. Rina pushed me aside.

"Nelson… As your master I do not want you to ever hug me again." Her face was back to normal. "If I ever find out that you are acting cute around anyone I'll find out and hurt you."

I nodded my head, promising to her not to ever be cute again.

Rina began to leave, but stopped at the door. "I want you to forget about me ever being your friend and today… just pretend that I left without ever saying goodbye." She turned her back to me.

"Rina?" I said wanting to say goodbye before it was too late.

She stopped. "What do you want twerp?"

"I love you, so you have to come back someday. Promise?" I didn't know what I was saying.

"Whatever you say twerp." She said walking away.

I knew she would come back, she had to. I watched her leave and the truck drive away to who knows where. So that was it… she was gone.

Walking home alone I saw my parents run to me upset. "What were you doing? Where were you?" My Mom took hold of my arm and pulled me back inside.

But looking at them I asked them, "What… what happened. All I remember is wanting some pancakes."

_Present_

Rina slept on lap, her breaths so quiet and peaceful. I looked away; I was ashamed that I forgot about things about my past. How could I forget Rina, the girl who I confessed to! Such an idiot! I mean I love Ran, not Rina… I could never love Rina; she would just cause me trouble.

I gave in and looked at her. She looked so cute! Shit! This doesn't make sense! I mean a person can only love one person at a time right? Am I really such a person to fall for two girls? (Thank God I'm not in love with Haruhi!)

~Rina's POV

"Rina!" My fathers' voice rang in my ears.

I sighed and turned to face him. "Yes?"

He glared at me and said, "Today you shall not be going to that silly childs house, you need to be going on missions now. Pack your bag." With that said he left my room to get himself ready.

It wasn't unusal to go with him to make deals and such, but I knew that he didn't mean something as simple as talking. I didn't really want to go, but saying that would only cause us to be in an unwanted argument.

Soon it was time to leave, my father went to Nelson's house to pick up his partner, Nelson's dad. But as soon as he saw me in the back he asked my father in a serious voice, "What is Rina doing here?"

"She needs to start working, it's okay she has used a gun at a shooting rang for over two years, she is even better than her instructor!" I could tell he was showing me off, his little toy.

But still not happy, he asked, "But why is she coming? I mean she is a little girl! How can you be letting your only daughter go off and kill someone?"

No spoke for the reast of the trip. We stopped in front of a mansion. The target was still unknown to me, but my father was already to go and fire.

"Father mind telling me who the target is?" I asked not really wanting to get out of the car.

Smiling at me he said, "The easiest target ever, it's two really, a mother and child. You can kill the child since it is the easier of the two."

A child? But what could have that child ever done? An image of Nelson came to my head.

Nelson's father kept an eye on me as we walked into the house through the seversants entereance. We were disgisde as a maid and two butlers. Hurrying over to the hall that had the bedrooms, my father told Nelson's father to keep an eye on me.

Now split up, me and my partner were off. The child was a boy, by the names of Nickolas, the son of a past criminal who was recently stealing money from another company.

We entered his room without any trouble, my father had turned off all alarms and cameras. Nelson's father kept a close eye on me as I walked over to the bed and took out my gun. The covers were on top of the child, so I couldn't see his face. Though I knew he was under there since the sheets moved up and down slowly.

I aimed at his head, it was a clean shot. Pulling my finger back… I froze, my finger almost on the trigger. I couldn't pull it! I put the gun down and walked closer to the boy. With my free hand I pulled the covers aside and saw the peaceful look on the kids face. He looked like Nelson! My whole body became weak.

"You don't have to shoot… Nick never did anything wrong, neither did his wife. Once you become a killer it is hard to stop and walk away without, especially without any guilt. Your father may tell you to do it, but you are the one who pulls the trigger, you can leave if you want." Nelson's father's voice was so clear in my ear. He knew I didn't want to do this. "Rina, his blood will forever be on your hands."

What was I to do. My body tensed up and I got ready to shoot again. "Sorry, but if I don't my father will hate me. If I have to kill for him I must… My father will kill anyone even if he loved or were once friends with them." I didn't want to die… My father tracked my mother when she left. And… and he killed her. I remember the day he told me how he had found her only to tell me he killed her.

But I still couldn't do it. I feared dying, but I feared killing Nelson more. My father hated Nelson's family, he was about ready to make us move if he got in another argument with Nelson's father. What if… someday I had to kill him?

"I can't do this." I cried, a tear rolling down my face.

"YOU BRAT!" My father's voice shouted at me. "YOU WEAK GIRL!" He rushed at me and I pulled the trigger by mistake.

BANG!

The gun shot rang in my ears for such a long time… my aim was perfect, the shot was clean, and the boy die without ever making a sound.

My eyes opened wide. It was just a dream… more like a nightmare. Ever since I came back that dream and many others have haunted me. I can never be clean, all the blood on my hands.

Shifting my gave I noticed I was laying on Nelson's lay! My face turned bright red, he had seen me so weak! I didn't sleep at all last night because of today. At least he stayed… he chose me for now.

Still sleepy I rolled over to sleep only to notice Nelson was asleep as well. He toppled over and hugged me. In his sleep he murmured, "Promise."

My mind filled with the last time I saw him. I smile meekly and patted his head, it was been so long since I've touched his head. (Since he is so tall) I mean even hitting his head take effort!

Closing my eyes I remembered the last thing he ever told me. "I love you."

* * *

It's so funny to think of how much has changed since I've gotten a fanfic... I mean I've done so much, I mean it's only been about a year. So much has change! lol

Special Thanks to Jillkun-ness, Mared and the Jarcuses, ixluvxprinny, Otaku-Kaiki, and Faye-chan13: Thank you all for reviewing and stuff! I loved each review and was oh so happy. Hope you guys like this chapter, it is again serious, but at the same time nice.

Shout Out to Otaku-Kaiki: WELCOME! HI! Thank you oh so much for the Favorite Story. You're my favorite… I know if I should be saying that cus I have then way too many favorites XD Well hope you like the story so far and will read my writing! *glomp* Well welcome and byezzzzzzz *goes off to bed… not seriously it is 12:24AM where I'm at*


	21. Chapter 19

Okay guys I'm left for a vacation! (First vacation at the end of summer… just weird.) I wanted to write at least one more chapter before leaving, but some friend kept me up way too late on facebook, so I couldn't. (Forgive me!)

Sorry the last chapter made a few people confused (with Rina's POV how it started in the past, my laptop deleted the title thingy that said_ Past… _so it wasn't intentional DX I mean she was having a dream of her past… in case some didn't get it.)

* * *

~Nelson's POV

"_Nelson…" I heard a soft voice in my ear. My heart skipped a beat; I knew whose voice that was. _

_Opening my eyes I saw Ran leaning over me. She smiled and was about to say something when all of a sudden she turned into Rina! _

Freaked out I jumped up… my eyes opened and I realized that I was dreaming! Such a horrible dream.

Looking around I realized I must have fallen over… I was right next to Rina, one of my arms being used as a pillow for her. I tried to move it, but it had fallen asleep and suddenly felt like needles were pricking it.

Rina groaned and turned over, setting her head on my arm! I yelped and pushed her off violently. Her head hit the ground and she woke up. A little thing about Rina was she hated being woken up… she was the queen of sleep. She glared at me and grabbed my neck, about ready to break it. "Who said you could wake me up twerp?" I never knew what a twisted smile was until then; her smile literally looked like it twisted!

"Sorry!" I said trying to pull away from her.

She must have been sleepy still since she sudden let go and laid back down, her eyes wide open she kept quiet.

I looked out the windows and noticed that is was early, so early the sun wasn't even up! I checked my watch and saw that it was 1 A.M.

Rina sighed and tried to stand up. "Everyone is going to be worried." She walked to the door and waited for me to follow.

What had happened last night? I mean I never was stronger than her and she had been so out of it. What more I still didn't know who the frickin' target was! For all I knew the target was dead.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Rina led me.

Not answering we entered the destroyed ballroom. Everyone had tried to push their way out the doors that tables were over turned and a bunch of decorations were ruined. Rina sighed as she looked at all the work she had done.

I watched her walked around to check things. She looked so pretty even though her hair was a little messed up. Why the heck did she have to be so darn cute? I mean if she had come back ugly I would have been fine.

Rina pushed aside a table, she quickly picked something up. I walked up next to her. "What is that?" I asked watching her closely.

She shrugged. "I don't know what you are talking about." She looked at the dance floor, it was the cleanest area.

Taking her hand I saw she was holding a bullet. It was an unusual looking bullet shell; it had to be custom made. "Why are you covering up for whoever shot the gun?"

"It's nothing." She pulled back. Quickly she threw out the window and stuck her tongue out at me.

Why on earth was she covering for the assassin unless maybe it was her? Shoot I have no clue!

Thinking about that night I realized a small thing that never happened as Rina walked onto the dance floor. I was such a horrible date. I mean even if I didn't like her I should have been better than to leave her and not t least try to let her have a good night.

I walked onto the dance floor and took her hands. She glared at me, but I just forced her hands on my shoulders. Placing my hands on her waist I began to dance.

She was so surprised that she began to laugh. "You are such a weirdo, there is no music."

We stopped, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my IPOD and placed an earpiece in her ear. After placing the last one in my ear I hit the play button. It was a slow song, one of the songs I was forced to practice to.

Now dancing again we moved around the dance floor. Rina didn't want to let me lead, so we bumped into each other more than once.

"This some sort of playback for not letting you dance with Ran?" She said looking at her feet, trying to keep up with me.

Slowing down even more, I replied, "No… I just felt like dancing." Geez that sounds so strange.

"Yay right." She rolled her eyes. "So if Ran was here right now you wouldn't want to dance with her?"

She was testing me. "I want to dance with you right now, maybe someday I'll dance with Ran, but right now you're stuck with me."

Rina smirked, spun me and gave me a dip. "Well your master is going home." She dropped me on the ground. Walking away she said something softly, then exited the room.

~Ran's POV

I had come back to the school to make find my purse since everyone had run away after hearing the gun shot. When I was about to enter the ballroom I noticed someone was still in there. Scared I left the room before I could see who it was.

Peeking from behind the door I saw Nelson… my heart skipped a beat. Why was he here? Just then I noticed Rina, they were dancing together. She must have been with him all night while I was worried sick about her safety. Not wanting to butt in I turned around to leave, but then I heard a thump.

Nelson was on the ground and Rina was walking towards me. She passed me whispering, "Sorry." I assumed she was sorry about not coming home, but as long as she was with Nelson I was okay.

Walking into the room I went over to Nelson. He was getting up and still hadn't noticed me. But turning around he saw me and fell over again. I started to laugh as I helped him up. "You okay?"

Stuttering he answered, "Y..yay… Why umm are you here?"

"I forgot my purse." I walked over and picked it up. "And why are you here?"

He looked at the door, then back to me. "No reason."

Stepping closer I asked happily, "I saw you and Rina dancing… I thought you didn't like dancing."

"I don't, but since the accident I thought I at least owed her one dance." He was lying. It was obvious he wanted to dance with her; I mean his face was all happy when he was dancing.

"Fine." I said trying not to get in an argument. "So do you want to dance with me?"

His face went red. "Sure." He moved my hair away and placed the earbud in. "Let me know if the music is too loud."

He hit the play button and a slow song started. We began to dance a slowly, I set my head on his shoulder. They were such a cute couple, Nelson and Rina were perfect for one another.

* * *

So hope you liked it XD

I was also wondering what you guys would like me to do with this series, I can make it go on forever if I wanted to, but that is never going to happen lol. Really I just want to know what you guys want. I don't know how many more chapters to make this, so any thoughts?

Special Thanks to Jillkun-ness, Faye-chan13, Mared and the Jarcuses, and i-heart-kaoru: You guys are amazing *glomp* I am on vacation writing this because I felt like I should write you guys something, but I am sorry it's not that long (I had to do some family outings and such, but other than that I have been either writing or talking to readers on fanfic about this and other fun stuff XD So that you all who chat with me cus I love you!)

Shout Out to i-heart-kaoru: WELCOMEEEEEEEE! Ello love, I'm oh so happy that you love this story and think it's a genius since I'm not lol Hope you liked this chapter and will continue to like this as I somehow manage to write something this cool!


	22. Chapter 20

Okay I am sick of me always being busy and not updating that often =_= I mean really! Why can't it be as easy as a chapter a day or something? My school started a few days ago, my brother AND sister had their birthdays, and events! Not to mention I had to take my sister back to school, find a job still, and put up with all this junk in my life. I haven't sat down and tried to write forever that I feel weird writing this! I am going crazy. (When did my life suddenly become to full? I mean when I first started writing I only had home school, dance, and once or twice a month a friend over… now I see friends more than once a day, guitar, dance, school, and my youth group stuff.)

I missed you guys and hope you will forgive me for being my usual stupid self. On better news I won't be writing anymore of all this drama and going back to what I love the most… THE HOSTS! Gosh I need some Mori moments, twin evil plans, Tamaki emo corner, Honey cake, Haruhi commoner ways, Kyoya making Haruhi's life horrible, and so much more! Many other readers were feeling this too so I am happy that at least me and my readers feel the same way about my story (dealing with what is wrong XD).

Yay so… I shall have Rina moments (but so few that some of you might beg for her to throw Nelson out a of a window!) and Nelson won't be all in the past since I don't have anything new to talk about it… really everyone just wants to know who the heck the target is! HAHAHAHA I shall never tell! You can't make me!

…. I am done ranting…. time for Ouran!

* * *

~Nelson's POV

Rina sucks. Tamaki sucks. Hosting sucks. And having to go to the beach with all of these things sucks. Heck my life just sucks.

"Nelly-chan!" Honey shouted to me as he exited his extra long limo.

My body flinched at the nickname. This child had to have some sort of evil bone in his body. "Hey Honey." I said in reply. He was such a strange little senior.

He laughed and smiled as he went on about how excited he was about having fun with everyone. Such a child… he reminded me of someone though… oh well.

I left him and Mori to talk about how amazing it is to be able to go to the beach every day. The twins weren't my idea of fun… I mean they seemed to be best friends with Rina!

"So Rina want to play a game?" They both asked her with wide smirks.

She smirked back. "Of course."

I walked away quickly, so not to get caught in the world of those evil minded people. Kyoya wasn't fun to hang around either, all he did was write down something in his mysterious black book, say something to make you feel like an idiot, and then repeat. So skipping him completely I went over to the only sane person I knew, Haruhi. (A/N: He did even give Tamaki a chance hahahahaha)

She was starring at the many different kinds of fish in hopes to eat them probably. I hadn't gotten to talk to her much since it was almost like Tamaki did want me near her or something.

"Hey Har…" I fell over and was pulled behind someone. Looking up I saw Tamaki glaring at me.

He stopped and said, "Don't you dare take my precious daughter or I'll tell Mommy!" Running off to Haruhi, I stood there dumbfounded. Tamaki sure had guts today. (A/N: More like wanting to be romantic with her all day on the beach *day dreams*)

Well now I'm just screwed… I mean Ran and Renge went back to France to visit for a whole week! I was gonna be the loner here.

"Nelson, do you want to swim with us?" I noticed my guests smiling at me.

Why on earth was I even here again? Ah yes I was taking out the trash only to have the twins knock me out with some hard object and throw me into a limo. I wonder if that counts as kidnapped? No wait rich people would just call it being friendly or something weird.

Walking back towards the twins I noticed Rina wasn't there. "Where did Rina run off too?" I asked scared to know. My life could be in serious danger if Rina wasn't in view. I mean seriously she could attack from above for all I knew!

"She went on a walk." They both said unhappy. But suddenly with a great idea, they said, "Hey Nelson want to play a game?"

I should have known better than to expect nothing less than some sort of trick, but not caring I said, "Sure, why not."

Hikaru (A/N: Yes he can finally tell them apart… sometimes) smiled and said, "Nothing too bad just…"

"A game of hide and go seek tag." Kaoru finished.

Sounded harmless… or not. Knowing the twins I'd have to find them or something. "Fine, so what are the rules?" I must seriously be board to want to play such a dull, childish, game with them.

But before they could tell me, Tamaki appeared out of nowhere. "Ah yes commoners' games!" he laughed as he walked towards us. "I know this game hide and seek very well I shall play too." Suddenly he grabbed Haruhi's arm and added, "We shall pair up with someone for safety purposes of course. Haruhi shall be my partner, the twins together, Mori and Honey, and…" He noticed Rina was gone. There was only Kyoya and me left. "Kyoya and Nelson." Tamaki turned back to the twins and ordered them to count first.

I walked over to Kyoya, he was writing in his book. Great I'm stuck with Mr. Happy. Each team went off to hide, but Kyoya only walked over to the drink booth that was near the beach and sit down in one of the chairs.

"You seriously think that such a simple place can work?" I asked following him.

Kyoya looked at me through his glasses and answered, "I am 100% positive that those twins will not look here." He went back to his work and wrote some sort of note.

I sat next to him to wait for the end of the game. Soon the twins finished counting and ran off to look. I never knew how stupid they were! I mean me and Kyoya were sitting almost right in front of them! This didn't make any sense.

"So how did you know they wouldn't look here?" I asked now interested, I mean that had to be a super power!

"The twins like having fun and are more interested in finding a team rather all the teams." Just then I heard the twins calling out how they found Tamaki and Haruhi.

Surprised on how well he knew I asked, "You really know everyone don't you?"

Kyoya smirked. "It is my job."

"Got any dirt on Rina in there?" I asked laughing.

"You do know that Rina is hiding here too right?" He said so casually. "Rina in laying on the juice table." How the heck did he know that?

I turned to see Rina glaring at me. "You dare to try and defile your master?" She grabbed my face and threw me out of the hiding place where the twins found me and tackled me.

In the drink booth I could hear Rina and Kyoya talking.

"So does he know the target yet?" Kyoya asked not even looking at her.

She groaned and jumped back on the table and lay down.

I couldn't hear anything other than the twins laughing as they began to bury me under the sand. Why did it feel like everyone knew who the target is but me?

* * *

So sorry it's not super long and not super interesting… I am having a brain fart day and wanted to post at least something (even if it wasn't amazing).

Special Thanks to i-heart-kaoru, Jillkun-ness, Silvershadows12, Mared and the Jarcuses, and Jack Dalay: Thanks so much for being awesome readers and putting up with me at times (I really want to get back into my writing… I've been freaking out about how many of you will be mad at me for not posting sooner DX) Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I finally have a few slower days coming! FINALLY!

Shout Out to Silvershadows12: Thanks so much! I want to write for hours on end, but I have some much on my plate that I haven't been able to sit and write. I feel so weird not writing, I just need to get back to where I started XD

So did anyone miss me? (I'm scared to hear the answer to that XD)


	23. Stickaid

Hey guys! I am doing a writathon This Sunday night and will continue on into Monday! W00T! *skips around my room* (I have a big, like over 7000 word chapter for a Playlist Extra already planned! Sorry it's not A Guy Thing, but that is just because I have been promising that chapter for so long and have been working really hard on it forever since it's so long XD But read it if you want, maybe Playlist too lol)

But I am doing this because charliesocoollike is doing a "videothon" for Stickaid, which is awesome! So watch that, cus I am XD And we can rant about that. That is today, so go to my facebook page if we are friends and click the many different links, or go right to .com/blade376 (if that doesn't show really well look up www . stickam . com (slash) blade376) put those all together AND put a real slash and not the word slash lol WATCH IT WITH ME!

So yay X3


	24. Chapter 21

Hey guys! I am oh so happy right now cus I not updating this like more than three weeks from my last update XD

I am busy, but I managed to somehow write some in-between breaks, so it all worked out right now! Also I am thinking about a new fanfic to write, I want it to be a crossover but sadly the manga I want to cross it over with isn't on the list right now =_= So I plan to work on it later once this is done and stuff.

* * *

~Nelson's POV

School went back to its normal ways, homework, hosting, and putting up with the people in my life. Ran still hadn't come back from France! I was seriously worried, but it turns out her entire family is getting together for an important family gathering.

Rina has still been on my case, and gets on my nerves as always. She often pulls pranks on me with the twins… seriously they are not a good mix! Evil twins+ evil master dictator ninja killer= my death.

"Hey Nelson." Haruhi said walking over to me.

I smiled at her. Tamaki would only let me talk to her if she talked to me first… seriously Tamaki needs help or a dating life. "How are you?" I asked refilling the pot of tea.

"Okay… you and Rina okay? She keeps watching you today like a hawk." We both looked over and saw Rina glaring at me.

Sighing I said, "She is waiting for her tea."

We both laughed. "So I see you and Tamaki are closer now."

By close did she mean him wanting to send his personal Keep Nelson Away From Haruhi Police me on, then yes. Our "friendship" was between two completely different types of people, him being the prince type and me being the bad boy type… our relationship was that and only that.

"He is interesting." I said noticing Tamaki stand right behind me. "He would never listen in on his own daughter… would he?" I had enough of him and his weird thoughts of me trying to win over his precious daughter.

I could feel Tamaki sending me hate mental waves from across the room. Such a weird guy. I quickly sent him back the word pervert through mental waves. He cried with each blow on the word… gosh I don't understand this school at all.

"So you excited for the end of school party?" Haruhi asked taking her tray and walked back to her table.

Following I groaned, "What is it with this school and parties?" As if we needed another one?

"I know." She laughed. "But Tamaki is all excited for it and wants to make it like a festival… I am seriously worried he will try and make it like"

Just then Tamaki interrupted Haruhi and shouted, "Ah yes! A commoner's festival!" He somehow healed very quickly and was now ranting on how wonder the commoners were.

Haruhi winced at the word commoner… something told me Tamaki was an idiot. Well anyways, back to the main problem, another thingy? What the heck!

"Please tell me I don't have to do this." I said not wanting to have to leave my bed on a Saturday to be dragged to some night festival crap.

Tamaki froze and glared at me. "Part of being a host is doing these wonderful things!" He went off onto another rant about how amazing hosting can be, so I tuned him out.

Walking over to the twins I noticed them doing their "brotherly love" skit. I sighed and walked on. "Homos."

Honey and Mori were eating cake and being "cute". Gosh they scared the shit out of me.

No matter who I was with, everything seemed so horrible! Was there no one in this world who understands the dark and how cute is disgusting? (A/N: He is such a drama queen =3=)

Suddenly a random door that hadn't been there before appeared… "Crap I think I just entered the Twilight Zone." I said walking towards it like all the horror films have taught me to. (Rule 1 to any horror film: always walk towards the creepy sounds, creepy looking places, and possible deadly areas.)

I reached to open the door, but it swung open on its own. A dark, evil voice, came from inside. "Hello." A dark face appeared, scaring the crap out of me.

Falling backwards I gave the "thing" more room to enter. I lights magically had dimmed and candles were everywhere.

"Hello my name is Umehito Nekozawa and this is Belzeneff." He held up a cat… puppet?

He had to be the grim reaper! Scared like hell I ran to the only person who was scarier, Rina. She glared at me as soon as she saw me hiding behind her small figure.

"You have a death wish?" She asked grabbing my hair. Pulling me back out I saw the dark figure move towards me.

Jumping into her arms like Scooby Doo and Shaggy, I said freaked out, "Yes!"

Rina dropped me onto the floor and looked at "Nekozawa", or whatever the thing called himself. She circled him like a shark before saying to me, "You are such a little baby, it's only a student."

Like hell that was a student! That was the Devil himself, wanting to eat my soul! "If he's a student, then Tamaki's a genius, Kyoya likes to look at pictures of bunnies, Honey owns a Death Note… and uses it, Mori is really Superman, the twins are nice to me, and Haruhi is a millionaire!" Everyone glared at me.

"I have come here because someone wished for some darkness." Said the creepy guy with the hood. "I am here to take him away to join my club, the Black Magic Club." He gave me a sickening smile.

My heart literally stopped. I was dead meat!

* * *

Hahahaha I think I'll stop there for today XD It's funny though, this is my first time really "using" Nekozawa in my story! I am gonna enjoy this *evil smirk*

Special Thanks to i-heart-kaoru, Jillkun-ness, Mared and the Jarcuses, , and Faye-chan13: Thank you all so much for reading! I have been having a weird life recently, but it is nice to know that I still have you awesome readers *glomp*

Shout Out to : WELCOME! I am in love with your username! It reminds me of Ikuto X3 lol I'm such a Ikuto fangirl! So I hope you like the story so far and will keep reading *winks at ya* Well that's all that I can come up with lol Byezzzzz

P.s. Random crap happened to me last night! MY LOVE LIFE JUST GOT FOR BAD TO HORRIBLE! (One of my friends told me he liked me… I want to find a random hole, that doesn't have spiders in it, and hide until I'm out of high school)


	25. Chapter 22

Hey! More chapters to write, so I'll keep this nice and short… I am your father… in-law's best friends' uncles' cousin twice removed… sorry I just had to tell you guys the truth DX

Oh and thanks everyone who talked about my horrible love life (you guys crack me up with what I should do XD) You guys are awesome ;)

Another thing before I forget, I am watching The Lovely Bones as I am writing this chapter (and it's surprisingly good!)

* * *

~Nelson's POV

The shadow thingy grabbed me and pulled me into a world of darkness! Shit bomb! Before I knew it I was in a black rob with puppet on my hand! The room was dark with only a few candles to give it somewhat light.

"Hello?" I said, my voice echoing… Shoot I bet he is a murder or worse!

"Why hello there." The dark guy appeared, with a horrible crooked smile. "Come with me." Was I ever going to see the light again?

We walked into a room with two other people in it, also dressed like the dark lord himself. They welcomed me with the same crooked smile that I was beginning to know so well. Both their faces were hard to make out, but I would tell that there was a girl and a boy somewhere under all that dark.

"Nekozawa, who's the new guy?" Asked the girl walking over to me.

Nekozawa placed a cold hand on my shoulder. "Nelson, he has just joined our club. Nelson, this is Akiko… she can see into the future." Pointing at the boy he then added, "That is her twin, Akria, and she can curse people if she knows their name."

Akira looked at me and asked, "Your name was Nelson wasn't it?"

My heart stopped for the millionth time that day. I tried not to get too close to him. Akiko smirked at me and said in a low voice, "I see trouble in the future, choices shall be made that can either ruin your life or not… you should stay away from those you care about if you want them to be safe in the near future."

She defiantly had her own special way to grab your attention. I stared at her and wondered how on earth she could know the future.

"So Nelson, now that you are one of us… let's find out what your power is." Nekozawa grabbed my and handed it to Akiko.

Smiling at me Akiko looked at me carefully. "I see… nothing. Nelson you are special since you have no powers at all." Geez that made me feel special. "You have someone you look to for help, that person is who takes care of you whether you know it or not… but I also see that this line tells me that the person shall be leaving you soon, and this line tells me that is when you can find your own strength."

I pulled my hand away, looking at it to make sure I have all five fingers. How the heck did I enter this freak show anyways and why the heck wasn't anyone here for save me?

~The Not So Normal-ish Thingy That Needs A Cooler Name's POV

Little did Nelson know the hosts were already talking about what just and happened.

"There is no way I am going down to the Black Magic Club just to get Nelson back!" Tamaki said hiding in his corner.

Haruhi groaned and said, "Nelson is probably just as freaked out as you are, so help us think of a plan."

"That club has no 'real' powers anyways." Rina said not really caring if she left him there or not. "They have video cameras everywhere to know where people are and their secrets."

Everyone looked at Rina and asked, "How the heck do you know that?"

Smirking at them, she said, "Oh I just know Nekozawa a little… my family knows tons of people." She then pointed at the corner Tamaki was hiding in and added, "Besides there if a video camera that say 'Property of the Black Magic Club' right above Tamaki."

Tamaki bolted out from the corner and hid behind Haruhi. To make him stop worrying, Mori reached up and grabbed it. (A/N: Oh goshers he is sooooo tall XD) With a small squeeze he broke the camera in two.

"Now let's get Nelson back before they scare him anymore." Honey said jumping onto Mori's back excited.

But all of a sudden Rina froze and said in a dark voice, "What did you say?"

Honey cried and hid behind Mori.

"What?" The twins said not getting it. "What's the big deal if they are scaring Nelson?"

Rina twisted her head towards them to face them. "That's my job." With that Rina pulled out blueprints of the school. "We are getting Nelson back!"

Haruhi shook her head in disbelief.

_Two hours later_

Back on Nelson's side he was forced listened to scary stories and saw them do many undesirable and unmentionable things.

~Nelson's POV

"Please take that clown far away from me!" I said clinging onto Akiko. Nekozawa was trying to find me a puppet, like his cat thing or whatever. Let's just say clowns aren't my cup of tea. "RINA!" I cried out now jumping into Akiko's arms.

Akiko smirked, and then laughed. "You're a weird one."

"AWH!" Her face freaked me out, so I leapt from her arms and ran behind a table. "There is no place like Third Music Room. There is no place like Third Music Room."

Like an angel sent to me by God, I saw a small light! I jumped up and ran towards it. "FREEDOM!" I shouted only to find Akiko holding a candle. Sinking to the floor in despair I curled into a ball. "I just wanna die."

Akira appeared right beside me and whispered in a deathly voice, "I can arrange that."

Before I could scream and run, another voice screamed a bloody murderous cry. "THE LIGHT!"

Looking over towards Nekozawa I saw him curried in his own ball. He hissed at a strange light that was coming over to us. HEAVEN!

"Nelson?" The twins said smirking at me.

Those two devil, scheming, horrible twins were like angels to me just then. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" I ran towards them to tackle them, but suddenly Akiko and Akira held me back.

The two twins looked at each other, the light side and the dark side… strange.

Akiko glared at Hikaru, Akira glared at Kaoru, and Hikaru smirked at Akiko and Kaoru smirked at Akira… something weird was going on.

"I can see that you are Hikaru." Akiko said smiling wide.

Hikaru stepped back for a moment before flashing the light at her.

"You dare to shine that light at my sister… Hikaru." Akira looked super creepy all of a sudden. "I curse you to…"

Kaoru shinned his light at her. "No one curses my brother."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and smiled. "You mean it?"

"Of course." Kaoru blushed.

Their brotherly love sparkled too bright for the dark twins. They screamed and turned to run, but they ran into pure evil and darkness.

"Oh I'm not done with you." Rina said smiling a corpse like smile. "I have something planned for you." She grabbed them and pulled them away to the darkness where many cries were heard.

Nekozawa tried to run away, but Tamaki appeared on a white horse… what he trying to be a knight in shining armor? "Nelson shall stay with us." He said smiling. "We have missed our bad boy type."

Tamaki… was such a moron. I walked over to him and swatted his head. He glared at me while I just stared at him. We were like that for a minute before I began to laugh. "You are too funny Tamaki." I smiled wide as I laughed.

"Too… CUTE!" He grabbed me and began to hug me!

"GROSS! GET OFF ME!" I cried.

Haruhi walked into the room then and said in a mellow voice, "Tamaki, Rina is going a little too far… ummm… what are you doing?"

He suddenly stopped and walked away to where Rina was. I followed him only to find that Rina had taken the twins of darkness to the Third Music Room.

"Rina?" I said as soon as I entered.

She was laying on one of the couches looking like the queen of the place. "Oi, slave, get over here." She said addressing me.

I went over to her and asked, "What?"

"You make me have to go out of my way for you again… and I'll kill you." Her face became dark with thoughts of how to kill me.

I didn't doubt that for a second.

"Where's Akiko and Akira?" I asked a little nervous to find out.

Kyoya sighed and pointed towards a corner with dark mind waves coming for there. Both of them were in dresses! BRIGHT YELLOW DRESSES! I held back a laugh. Rina did have an evil mind for punishments.

* * *

So what are your thoughts? Don't you just love random moments? By the way I have another new person I shall be introducing soon, can you guess? hohohohoho bet you can't!

Special Thanks to i-heart-kaoru, Jillkun-ness, Faye-chan13, Mared and the Jarcuses, and Jack Dalay:

Shout Out to Faye-chan13: You are truly a Playlist girl XD Love ya! Gosh I love your reviews every time ;) You are an amazing reader and an even MORE amazing friend to make on fanfic (I mean how amazing can just one person get?)


	26. Chapter 23

Okay so yay… I totally forgot all about this (just being truthful here) well until I noticed in my email box that someone favorite this and then I realized… I still haven't finished this. *hides from angry readers… if I have any left* X.X

I'm not even gonna try to explain myself cus I am such a fail.

* * *

~Nelson's POV

Not much has been happening since the Dark Magic Club and now, besides Tamaki ranting on and on about some festival and Ran finally coming back there hasn't been much. Rina and the twins enjoyed annoying me as usual and everything seemed to be same old same old… and I hated it. I mean this club seemed to never leave me alone and now all of a sudden it just became some sort of everyday thing.

"Today we shall have fun by going outside." Tamaki said forcing everyone to carry things down the MANY staircases while he watched smiling at his amazing idea.

I glared at him as he sat on a couch. "Get off your butt oh Loyal Pain and help out." I said throwing a pillow at his head.

His hair was messy for the first time… and that made him super mad. "I can't tend to my guests if I look like some messy slob."

Rolling my eyes I walked away. Haruhi was carrying a box of china carefully. Walking next to her I smiled and asked, "So how's your dad been?"

"Okay… some old some old, I guess." She always hated talking about her life at home and stuff. Her dad was her least favorite subject of all, just like me.

"He still… ya know… dresses like a woman?"

I had only met her dad once and that was totally by mistake. He was leaving a bar and tripped on his high heel. I just happened to be walking by and saw him trying to pick up his coins. So being "nice" I bent down to help, I handed him the coins and without knowing I said, "Here you are lady." He smiled at me and once he stood up to take the money. Just then Haruhi came out of nowhere and said, "Hey Dad, sorry I'm late." The word Dad rang in my head. I gave him the money and said sorry, then bolted away before they could say anything.

We reached the garden without breaking anything, thankfully. I mean those evil twins were trying to make me trip the entire time, and almost succeeded. The last thing I needed was a giant debt to pay.

Setting everything up for hosting hours I began to wonder what the heck my family was up to, since me and Haruhi were on the topic of parents. My mom was probably baking, her new meaning in life since I started high school, my dad was sleeping, and Zen… Zen was probably beating some kid up for some reason that is unknown to all. Haruhi was lucky to have the most normal family here, I mean I guess having a dad being a cross dresser is hard, but not as hard as being the kid of killers.

"Hey!" Turning my head I saw Ran running towards me. "Nelson!" She tackled hug me.

Pushing her off I tried to relax. "Yes?" With that one word… my voice did a new talent, cracked. It was so loud in the peaceful garden that everyone stopped and looked right at me. Great.

Tamaki put an arm around my shoulder, "Ah youth! I remember begin young like you Nelson… I think it's time for a man to man talk." Oh God no! I ran for it, the picture of Tamaki giving me any "talk" gave me goosebumps.

"Hey there little man." Rina said close-lining me with her arm. "You aren't gonna skip out now are you?" Her smile looked normal enough to anyone who didn't know her… too bad I knew her and her smiling was like watching someone telling you all the horrible deaths that will happen to you if you didn't do what they said.

Standing up I tried to avoid her (and Tamaki) and get ready for the customers. Rina had been… weirder than usual. I mean if smiling is bad enough, she has been saying "nice" things. Maybe things weren't completely normal because of Rina. Ever since the whole Black Magic Club scared me she tried to scare me twice as much!

"Oi, slave, come over here." Rina said sitting on a couch as I tried to make my customers happy. She was

Looking over at her I sighed. "I'm busy; I have other people to attend to other than you oh Royal Pain." Maybe me trying to stand up for myself wasn't such a great idea... She managed to get me to come over in the end. "What is it?"

"What is tomorrow?" She had got to be kidding me!

"Tomorrow… Saturday… What is there something important?" Truthfully I knew what tomorrow was… her birthday. She hated it whenever I did something for her, no seriously she did. Back when I was little I had gotten her a Diary because I had thought girls like that kind of thing… she used the book to hit me and then explained how birthdays are stupid like she always does on her birthday. The year after that I got her a bunch of flowers, in return she shoved them down my throat. There are more, but lets just say I am never getting her any toys, music, books, flowers, or anything that could ever be used to hurt me again!

Rina looked at me seriously. "It's Ran's birthday idiot, and she wanted me to invite you to a…"

I cut in happily. "Really? What is it? I'll come!" I smiled big at the thought of being alone with Ran on her birthday. Just then I realized, they shared the same birthday!

"Shut up you stupid hormonal boy!" She proceeded to hit my head with such great force that I fell to the ground, with a stupid grin on my face… I was so happy that I could be there with Ran on her birthday I didn't care what Rina did to me. "It's a dinner at our apartment from 5:00pm to the unknown, don't be late or else."

She got up to leave me in my fantasy….

"_Hello there beautiful." I said leaning down to Ran's eye level. "I didn't know what to get you, so I thought you might want a kiss from me instead."_

_Rina smiled sweetly. "Oh Nelson!"_

"_Ran!"_

_Romantic slow mo running scene _(A/N: Which makes absolutely no sense since he was so close to her a moment ago when he leaned down to her eye level… oh such a fantasy…)

"_Nelson!"_

"_Ran!"_

"What is Nelly doing?" Honey asked Rina.

Rina looked at me as I still smiled so big at the thought of Ran. "Honey… there are some things in this world that weren't meant to ever be born, and one of those things is that puppy love boy who should be on a tight leash." Rina walked away upset.

Later that day I walked home skipping at the thought of picking out Ran's birthday present. This was going to be amazing! Suddenly I noticed Haruhi walking ahead of me. I ran towards her and smiled. "Hello Haruhi, isn't it a wonderful day?" (A/N: Sorry to be adding so many Author Notes, but I just realized that this moment reminds me so much of a video on YouTube called "[BTS] Tamaki's Great Day"…. WATCH IT!)

"Nelson… are you okay?" She looked at me worried.

Smiling big I said, "I'm gonna be celebrating Ran's birthday tomorrow, so I'm going to buy her a gift."

Haruhi smiled at me for a moment before saying, "Well you seem happy… so what are you going to get her?"

I froze. "I… I am horrible at buy gifts." All my memorizes of Rina came to mind… me buying girls gifts wasn't good apparently.

"Well what does Ran like?" She asked trying to be helpful.

Ran… Ran… she was hyper and fun… she liked… "I have no clue."

Haruhi laughed and said, "I'll help you then, I just need to stop by my place."

I hugged her. "You are a life savoir."

We hurried off to her house, which wasn't too far away. Her father usually worked late at night so I wasn't surprised to see him inside the kitchen drinking instant coffee with his hair all messy and no makeup on.

"Haruhi!" He ran to his daughter and tried to hug her, but she ducked and hurried off to her room to grab something.

She had left me… alone… with her father!

"He..Hello!" I said bowing respectfully. "I'm Nelson, I don't know if you know me…. I'm Haruhi's friend!"

He looked me over and smiled at me… somehow his smile reminded me of Rina's smile. "I am Ryoji Fujioka, Haruhi's father, but you can call me Ranka. So how do you know my darling daughter again?"

I took a step back, how could he be so much like Rina? "Ummm… I go to the same school as her, I live near the area and we are both the top students… and ummm… I work at the host club…"

Suddenly, his mood changed. "The host club! How has Kyoya been? I miss them all so much, well almost all of them… that King of the Fools is someone I could live without. Are you anything like that stupid daughter stealer?"

"No!" I said getting more and more worried, he looked like he was ready to throw me out the window if I gave the wrong answer.

Smiling again he said, "Good!"

"Dad, me and Nelson are going to be looking for a gift for a girl he likes." Haruhi said coming back.

My face went bright red. "Haruhi!" My voice cracked again.

Ranka smirked and said, "Nothing to worry about, I understand completely…" He pulled me to the side and whispered, "Just as long as you stay away from my Haruhi."

"Understood Sir!" I said bowing again.

Haruhi grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house. I could tell that Ranka didn't like me too much.

"Sorry about him, he's just a weirdo." Haruhi said hurrying towards the stores.

I laughed and said, "He's just worried about you, I can understand."

We walked on to more stores and looked at all sorts of things that she might like. Toys, games, accessories, books, music... EVERYTHING! But nothing looked amazing for the girl that I loved. It has to be the best gift ever.

After three hours of looking at things Haruhi ended up having to leave me to do her homework... I still had no clue what to get her! I hurried into a store that had jewelry.

"Hello there, can I help you?" A clerk asked me as soon as I entered.

"Umm... I am looking for something a friend would like..."

She smiled and asked, "Is this for your girlfriend?"

"No! Umm... at least not yet." I said going red in the face.

Laughing she led me towards her table. "We just got two new sets that are perfect for special occasions." She hurried and brought back four small boxes. "There are made to be in a set, but you can buy it separately if you want." She opened the first two. "This is a simple necklace and matching ring." It was bright pink flowers that look amazing! Opening the second she added, "This necklace and ring has two hearts meaning together forever, but I guess you can say that this one if more meant for couples who are already dating." The ring looked familiar... I had seen that necklace somewhere before, I had bought someone that before...

"How new is that design?" I asked pointing at the hearts.

"That design is very popular; we have had it for many years. But this is our new addition, our first one..." She pulled a different box and opened it, "Our first one was designed by the founder of the company for his wife when they got married; each necklace and ring had a heart with wings on it to say that love can soar." She set it aside and added, "They are very expensive since they are no longer made."

I looked at the necklace and remembered getting one for Rina back when they were cheaper... I HAD GOTTEN RINA A NECKLACE THAT MEANT ABOUT LOVE SOARING? No wonder why she hated it... But then again she never threw it at me (she beat me to a pulp); she just shoved it into her pocket... I wonder if she has it.

"So what do you like?" I looked at the newer necklace and ring... But my eyes went over to the old one, and the ring... I could always buy the matching ring for Rina, and the new necklace and ring for Ran. I opened my wallet and noticed I didn't have nearly enough for both ring and necklace if I was going to get Rina that ring...

Rina wouldn't even like the ring anyways, she hates celebrating her birthday anyway. I walked out of the store a poor man, I wonder if I made the right choice? I mean what if it was all for nothing? I walked home worried.

My mom was baking like I thought she would be, my dad was asleep like I thought, and Zen he was beating up some kid for some unknown reason...

"STOP HITTING ME!" I yelled at Zen as he continued to beat me up for some unknown reason. Gosh I hate it when I'm right.

* * *

Thoughts? I wonder who is still reading? *hits head on the ground for being such an unfaithful writer* I will write more about the host club in the next chapter... *laughs evilly at the thought of the next chapter*

Oh yay another thing! I went on my trip to China already! (It was amazing, even though I didn't have the internet XD)

Yeppers well here are the long overdue Special Thanks to Faye-chan13, Jillkun-ness, Mared and the Jarcuses, Jack Dalay, DeathMuncherWithaSideOfCrazy, and kurobunnyalice: Sometimes I think you guys are way too nice to me... m(_ _)m sorry for disappearing on you guys. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I hope you guys will still read this and make me happy by commenting.

Shout Out to kurobunnyalice: Thanks again for the favorite, it made me happy to know that someone reads my things. I shall try hard to write for you guys! Oh and this chapter is dedicated just for you darling ;)


	27. Chapter 24

Hello Hello! *breaks into song* WAIT A SECOND! I never told any of you guys how I am now into Korean music! (lol it's been a LONG time) I like Korean music ^o^/ Like SHINee (look it up! Look up SHINee Hello)

Yay moving on... so I got comments back TT^TT You guys make me oh so happy. I will update whenever I can (which will be more and more often as I get back into the whole writing part.)

* * *

~Nelson's POV

"Hey... Nelson?" Ran said to me as I was half asleep on the couch.

I yawned and stretched my back. I didn't sleep at all last night since I was so nervous. I fell asleep when I alarm went off... from there I had nothing but dreams of me and Ran at her birthday. I looked around to get a better idea of where exactly I was. Too bad for me I was on an ISLAND!

"Ah young Nelson has finally awakened!" Tamaki ran towards me the sand kicking up. He stood next to the couch and smiled at me. "Good afternoon."

Grabbing him by the collar I yanked him down to my eye level. "What the hell did you put the school?" The only thing that was left of the school was the ceiling, other than that I would have never known that I was in the music room.

Tamaki pulled away and answered. "Nothing, I just thought I'd bring a little extra sunshine to the clubroom, like it?"

Ignoring him I walked over to Rina. "How the heck did I get here... I mean today is Saturday right? No club."

Rina smirked at me. "I picked up with the twins in their limo, from there we came here so Tamaki could give her his "vacation" present and then later a party at her house... Oh and before I forget, did I mention how EVERYONE was invited to her party... including all her ex-boyfriends?" She laughed leaving me in a solidified pillar of pathetic and misery.

And to think I'd be the only one! Of course she'd invite others... Rina was so cruel.

Walking over to Ran I smiled a bad boy smile, whatever that was, and walked over. "I'd tell you Happy Birthday, but I don't do "happy"." To give off an extra bad boy style, I winked at her.

She bursted out laughing... not what I was wanting. " You are too funny Nelson." She hugged me and said thanks before running off with Honey to try cake.

"What the heck..." said an annoying twin.

"Was that?" Finished the other twin.

My skills at telling them apart were getting worse and worse... they just annoyed me too much to even care who I was yelling at.

Looking up at them I sighed. "That my Tormentors, was a idiotic attempt of me trying to be the Bad Boy type."

"Hey Kaoru, I think he finally understands why he such a failure!" Hikaru said laughing.

Kaoru smiled and said, "I doubt it, I mean I bet he won't ever learn."

Together they said, "You'll never be a true Bad Boy type."

Swatting at them I said upset, "I can do it... when I feel like it."

"Like just now?" Hikaru said with no emotion.

"I bet I can make Ran fall for my Bad Boy type any day." WHAT CRAP AM I SAYING?

Smiling wide they both asked, "Oh really, wanna make a bet?" They surrounded me. I was such an idiot!

So in the end I was forced into a "game" of theirs. Rules were I could do anything to try to get Ran to fall for my Bad Boy, the twins would try to get me to fail, and Kyoya (after getting hammered down by the twins) said he'd keep score.

"Oh and if you can get Rina to fall for it, we'll do anything you say for the rest of the year!" They both said laughing as they walked away.

I lay there on the ground, a host doomed to fail. If I asked Tamaki to help he'd only make the matters worse. I only had one person to look to, one person who was the closest to my type... MORI!

Mori and me were okay...ish. I don't hate the guy, but he rarely ever talked to me (or maybe he just didn't talk to anyone but Honey a lot). The only way I could get to Mori is through Honey, and he was the scariest "cute" thing... I mean he still takes naps!

Both Mori and Honey were playing around the banana trees. I knew Honey would abduct me into cake land if I wasn't careful. So I watched patiently for Honey to go take his nap.

"Whatcha doing?" Honey said jumping on my back. Of course he knew I was there... he was a black belt after all.

Feeling like a failure I said, "Can I talk to Mori alone?"

Honey grinned at me and said in his cutest voice, "Sure!" He turned to Mori and said, "Hey Mori can you come over here, Nelson wants to talk to ya!~"

As Mori came over Honey skipped off to Ran. Mori looked down at me and nodded towards me as if to say "What's up".

"I kinda got myself into a little game... bet with the twins." I paused to see his reaction, which was nothing since he probably expected that. "Well... I have to make Ran fall for my Bad Boy act otherwise I'll be doing whatever the twins say for the rest of the year or until they get bored."

Mori didn't looked amused and just stared right at me as if to say "And what do you want me to do about that".

"So I was wondering if you could help me... yay know be a better Bad Boy, since you're the Wild type I thought you might have some sort of tips to share... maybe?" I felt stupider as Mori just stood there, looking down at me.

Mori's silence was as if to say "Kid this is what I do, kept quiet and don't show emotion".

It was amazing how his empty expression could be decoded so easily so that you can think of something he'd say... He truly was the master at the art of silence. "Thanks Mori!" I said running off to try the silence.

(Mori's POV: What?)

Ran was gonna be mine after I ignore her! (A/N: Man this is way too weird of a theory to work.) With my new poker face I was ready for anything, I was going to win this bet!

"Hey Nelson." Ran said smiling at me.

"Hi Ran." I smiled back... wait... DARN IT!

For the rest of the day it was like that, me trying to have a poker face and Ran smiling at me which only made me want to smile back! I suddenly had a new respect for Mori. As for Rina, I just stayed away from her as best as I could. I knew for a fact I could never make Rina fall for my Bad Boy act, I can't even imagine her falling for me point blank.

We were soon at her apartment, which was packed with people Ran knew. I felt so un-special. How was I to get Ran if everyone was paying her so much attention! The twins would pull her away from me every chance they had. It was hopeless.

"Hey Nelson." Ran said coming outside on her balcony. Everyone inside was dancing and talking loudly, so I had come outside to get some air.

My face went bright red to the sight of her. I turned away and made a weird nuh sound, as if to say I LOVE YOU, or at least in my mind.

"I haven't seen you a lot today... You okay?" She stood next to me looking at the sky.

What the heck would Mori say... nothing. I was screwed.

"Umm... are you mad at me?" She sounded super worried.

Zen came to mind, he used to always use two or one words to answer anyone. "Not really." I tried to lean forward as if to look like I might jump like the Bad Boy I was.

"Oh... Nelson, you aren't thinking about jumping are you?" Man I was on a roll, so was my brother what they called the Bay Boy type? I mean sure he beat up people, but he had his nice moments so I would have never called him a Bad Boy.

Giving my best Zen expression I said, "Maybe I will... and maybe I won't. Why do you give a da... darn thought?" My brother had the mouth of a sailor, he swore if he was happy, sad, mad, or just bored. My mom always told him he'll never get a good girl with that.

Ran laughed. "Are you trying to be a Bad Boy type without the swearing?" She was catching on... maybe my mother is wrong.

I looked away and grunted, upset.

"Are you trying to be like that... for me?" I did the worse thing ever, I looked back at her.

She was blushing. This was the first time she had ever been so shy... I won! I won the bet! She had fallen for me! Where was Kyoya when you needed him?

"I ummm..." I dug into my pocket to find her present. "I don't usually do stuff like this, so don't go thinking I'm gonna do this every time!" I shoved the box towards her.

Her face was more than surprised. "Th..thanks." She opened it carefully and pulled out the necklace. I was gotten her the necklace with the pink flower. "I love it!" She smiled really big. "Wi..will you help me put it on?"

Nodding rather Mori-like I took the necklace from her and placed the necklace around her neck. My hands shook as I tried to clasp it. Magically it finally clasped and I stepped away so she wouldn't notice.

"Nelson... I ummm..." Ran said smiling at me shyly. "I was wondering if maybe you would... yay know would..." WAS SHE ASKING ME OUT?

"YES!" I said rather sharply. "I'd... of course."

Ran smiled big and said, "Can you introduce me to Zen-Senpai?"

Huh? My brother?... My brother the Bad Boy... "Of... course..." I was such an idiot! Of course she'd be all into him, I mean he is a REAL Bad Boy and he is exactly what Ran would be looking into.

Ran hugged me happily. "Thank you so much!"

Alone again I felt like jumping wasn't such a bad idea after all. I wonder if I died if Ran would realize how much I loved her... that was stupid... I was stupid.

The twins magically came out onto the balcony and said with big grins, "Looks like we win." They started to laugh as they entered the party again.

Yep, jumping right now would be better. I mean they'll never let me go! I was doomed to a life with pain and suffering... wait a second Rina already does that... SO IT'S GONNA BE EVEN WORSE THAN JUST HER?

I looked down again, before going back inside.

There was one more thing I had to do before I could leave. Find Rina...

Rina had been rather unsocial the entire party, so she was pretty easy to find. She was by the sound system listening to the music intensely.

"Ummm Rina?" I said moving next to her.

She glared at me. "Go get me a drink." Turning away she changed the song to a louder song so she wouldn't hear me.

Quickly getting her a drink I rushed back. She took it without saying thanks, as if I expected one.

~Rina's POV

Nelson was such a dork today, getting all excited about Ran's birthday. I mean hadn't he noticed Ran liked his brother? Such a useless slave.

"Rina!" Nelson shouted to get my attention. Before I knew it he grabbed my arm and pulled my outside.

Pulling away I glared at him. I seriously wasn't in the mood to talk to him. "What is it lover boy?"

"... Ran likes my brother..." He looked like a sad puppy; I hate puppies because of him now.

"Yay and I should care why?" I crossed my arms upset.

Nelson got on his knee. WTF? Had he gone insane? "Rina... I made a bet with the twins that I could get her to fall for my Bad Boy type by the end of today and if I don't they will make me their slave for the rest of the year..." He... was such an idiot.

"Again, why should I care?" Truthfully... I was so frickin' upset that he would even agree to something like that without my permission, I mean I am the one who holds the reigns around here!

"But they said if I could get... you to fall for me they'd be my slave for the rest of the year... PLEASE HELP ME!" He bowed low, like he should be doing.

If I don't help him I'd lose my only slave, but if I do I'll look like I'm going soft on the twerp. DARN IT ALL! "F..fine."

Nelson looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Really?" He suddenly hugged me.

Punching him in the stomach I said in a serious voice, "Just remember that I'm only doing this so I don't have to share you... You are my slave, so you better be ready for a life of Hell from now on."

I grabbed him and dragged him back into the party. Was it hot in here or something... I mean why the heck was my face going so red?

~Nelson's POV

Rina... MY SAVIOR AND MASTER!

This was such a typical Rina, acting like she doesn't care. I knew she'd go crazy without me, but I didn't dare say that to her.

"I'll do all the talk, you just stand looking pretty." She was leading me over to where the hosts were hosting the guests.

Tamaki was the first to notice our hands were touching, and not in the sense she was about to swing me over her shoulder and hit me. He didn't comment on it, just stared at Rina as if a new flower had just bloomed.

The second to notice were the twins, of course their eyes bugged out at the sight of such an unusual thing.

"Oi, you two!" Rina pointed her long finger towards the twins. "I hear you are messing with my slave."

The twins stepped back for a moment, no one could tell what she could do if provoked. The only thing the twins could do was nod their head carefully and pray that Rina has a kind heart... which is very unlikely.

Now that she had her point across she led me over to Kyoya. "What are the rules?"

"Nelson has to make Ran or you fall for his Bad Boy act or else he loses." Kyoya said not scared of Rina.

"What qualifies as fall for?" She said pissed off, her gaze went over to the twins who had made the whole game up to begin with.

They both looked away, before saying with a HUGE evil grin on their face. "Not even you would do this if you weren't in love with him... to prove that you fall for his Bad Boy act you have to kiss him... on the lips." They both leaned closer to see what Rina's expression would change to.

Rina shrugged her shoulders, grabbed me, and stole my FRIST kiss! What the heck? Pushing her away my face went bright red. "You!... WAH?" My brain was not processing this very. Seeing her work was done Rina left me and the other hosts... all too shocked to say or do anything.

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON IN MY LIFE?

* * *

Special Thanks to Jack Dalay, RenKun-Sensei, Jillkun-ness, WazaamYoFicusDoug, and TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels: You guys make me feel very missed... and here I thought someone would send me hate mail (hahhahaha... *checks email again to be sure no one suddenly did*...) YOU GUYS ARE TOO AMAZING FOR ME! I can hardly wait to talk to everyone again, I have been missing the fun conversations that happen. (I mean seriously who else can I have SUPER LONG conversations about Mori and his amazing telepathic ways with Nelson?)

Shout Out to TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels: You have no idea how much I love your username... like seriously! First thing that came to mind when reading that was: Hikaru and Kaoru dressed up as a spy with wings... (I was thinking about Charlie's Angels *wink wink* get it?... darn I sound weird) Well you commented on the chapter LAST, commented the LONGEST, and made me laugh so hard that milk would have come out my nose if I was drinking any. So for you I give you this beautiful chapter with all my computer heart 3


	28. Chapter 25

Yes... Rina, the Master and all around not so nice girl, kissed Nelson, the girly reaction guy... Yes it is weird, but I ask you, "Could you seriously see Nelson NOT caring about a first kiss? I mean the dude already fails at the Bad Boy!"

So I'm glad you all liked that chapter. YAY!

Sorry it took me a while to update, I had midterm exams so my mom was like "Let me have you laptop until you know these by heart and ace all your tests my little Imag-chan." In the end nothing turned out like either of us wanted, I didn't update and my mom didn't get her ace student... *FAIL* OTL

* * *

~Nelson's POV

Rina shrugged her shoulders, grabbed me, and stole my FRIST kiss! What the heck? Pushing her away my face went bright red. "You!... WAH?" My brain was not processing this very. Seeing her work was done Rina left me and the other hosts... all too shocked to say or do anything.

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON IN MY LIFE? First Ran liking my brother and now Rina kissing me, was today just not my lucky day?

"... Hey Hikaru... we just lost didn't we." Kaoru said too shocked to blink. He stared at me, maybe too surprised to see that I was still alive.

Hikaru was the first regain his senses. With his backhand he wacked my head. "Just so you know you broke a rule, you TOLD Rina about the whole bet... but since you two kissed we're letting you off the hook." I knew he was only taking advantage of the moment to get out of our deal, since he never said I couldn't tell the person... But my head was still spinning to care.

Rina hated my guts alright, why else would she take my first kiss? (A/N: Dude please stop calling the kiss your first! You are seriously driving me crazy with just how repetitive you talk when you are in shock... lol just something that I noticed Nelson does... which kinda makes me annoyed with him. *joins Hikaru and hacks Nelson's head*) I looked to where she walked away to, she was right back in her corner, listening to the music... as if nothing happened.

Out of nowhere Ran glomped me from behind. She hadn't known about the bet, so she said overly happy, "I saw you and Rina KISSING!" She made sure to say 'that' word real loud. "I thought you two seemed close." She smiled and patted my back before returning to her party.

I looked at Mori's blank expression... it spoke to me, "Ouch, that's got to hurt." My whole body sank to the ground. Where was Tamaki's emo corner when you needed it?

"Get up, you won't solve anything by crying." Haruhi pulled on my arm.

"Leave me. I see no point in life if I can't be beautiful." (A/N: Howl's Moving Castle anyone?)

Haruhi wacked my head and grabbed me, "Face the fact, you need to get over yourself and move on. End of story! Bye-bye! See ya later." (A/N: Shrek anyone?... Okay I'll stop, but it's so easy to just cut and paste!) Haruhi left me and went back to the party. AT LEAST SOMEONE WAS HAVING FUN!

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I saw no point in staying if I was only going to want to die every time I saw Ran OR Rina. Today was not my day.

"Hey, what do you need twerp?" Zen said answering our house phone.

I didn't want to talk to him... I mean he kinda stole the heart of the one I love. "Ummm is mom or dad home?"

Zen laughed and said, "Today is their date night, they have planned it for over a month since Dad is going to be leaving for a 'long trip'. Do you need me to pick you up? I was about to go out anyways."

"No... no it's fine I was just wanting to know... if I left the refrigerator on... I'll just being hanging up then... bye..." I quickly closed my cell. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? I wanted to know if the fridge was on?

I hurried outside the apartment to start the long walk home.

It was raining like in one of those depressing movies where the guy gets dumped by the love of his life only to realize that he had another girl next to him the entire time who loved and cared about him... too bad that will never happen.

Just when things couldn't possibly be worse, I heard a voice calling out to me. "NELSON!"

I stopped. "God?"

I felt a heel sink into my head causing me to fall down in pain.

"Get up you moron." I knew that voice... It was Rina, the last person on earth I wanted to see.

"What do you want?" I asked looking down trying not to cry or do something stupid.

Rina kicked me in the side. "I said... Get. Up." She reeled her leg to give me one last kick, but I sprang up before she could let it loose. She didn't look at me, only punched my stomach.

I somewhat caught her punch... but as she pulled back I realized she had punch me and left a handkerchief. I looked at it in shock and pain.

"What the heck! Use the stupid thing!" She said her body shaking in the cold rain. It turned out she had also forgot an umbrella.

Still a little upset I took off my jacket and tossed it on her head. "Only if you use this." With that said I blew my nose and shoved the handkerchief into my pocket.

Rina just stood there not moving the jacket off her head. She kinda looked like a little kid, since the jacket looked far too big on top of her head.

Sighing I took it off her head and helped her into it. I looked down and noticed her face was bright red... was she sick? Did the rain cause her to catch a cold?

Before I could even question her, she pulled away and said roughly, "I can do it... idiot."

We stood in silence; the rain completely soaked my shirt. "Are we done here?" I started to walk towards my house. I could hear Rina's footsteps behind, slowly following me home. "I can find my way home... I'm not some little kid anymore."

"Who said I was taking you home... I'm just going on a walk moron." She started to walk faster, to surpass me.

But for the first time I noticed something, I was SERIOUSLY WAY taller than her. She had shorter legs and to try to keep up with my pace only took her out of breath. It was weird since it always seemed she was ahead of me, looking back at me... looking down. (Not to say she doesn't do that.) But for a moment it was almost like she was really was a girl, she was short, and she did care.

I suddenly stopped. "Can you go back to...?" Rina had bumped into me, which surprised me.

"It's a free country; I can walk wherever I want." She pushed me aside and started to take the lead.

As I walked again I surpassed her and began to make a distance between us. I could hear her jogging now, trying to keep up. My feet began to move faster as I tried to lose her. Suddenly I hear her start to run! Why the heck was she trying so hard to keep up? I mean usually she can match my speed...

"WAH!" I heard her yells as she fell on the sidewalk.

I stopped and looked back. She was sitting in a puddle like a lost puppy. I'm seriously gonna regret this...

"Here." I said holding out my hand. "Let me... help you up."

Rina looked at my head with a paranoid look. "Why the heck do I want the help of some loser who can't even get the girl he likes to like him back?" She pushed my hand aside.

Maybe it was because I was sick and tired of her big mouth, or maybe it was because I finally had a reason to be mad, whatever the reason was I clenched my fist and grabbed her, ready to punch her. It seemed too easy to, I mean she didn't even try to stop me or maybe she couldn't. I held her in that position until she said, "Come on... just do it, or are you too much of a coward?"

I let her go; she definitely wanted me to break her up for some reason. Was she depressed about the whole kiss thing?

"Rina..." I tried to start, but she cut in like always.

"You probably don't know why I'm so mad at you, right?" She laughed lightly. "You really are an idiot." She stood up and began to walk, leading the way again, but she stopped and added, "Do you know what today is?"

Of course I did, it was her birthday. The same day she always hated to celebrate with me, when I always was beat up for getting such a horrible gift. But instead of saying that I shrugged and said, "How should I know?"

Rina just continued to walk.

Darn it why is she like this? She wanted me beat me up for getting her such a horrible gift didn't she? I began to walk faster, until I surpassed her. But before I did I leaned over and said.

~Rina's POV

I heard Nelson begin to walk faster. But before he surpassed me he leaned over and said, "I lied. Happy Birthday." He suddenly began to run for it, but added quickly, "Check the left pocket!"

My feet stopped. He hadn't forgotten? THE MORON! I shoved my hand into the left pocket and fished out a small box... I opened it carefully, trying to not get it wet. I suddenly broke out into a laugh. "What the heck it this... some kind of joke?" I carefully pulled the ring out and put it on my ring finger. I laughed lightly and whispered to myself, "I haven't seen this pattern in a long time... He remembered."

EXTRA:

I looked at the ring, it glittered at me... I smiled at it and pulled it out carefully. "He remembered... THE MORON!" I took aim and threw it at such great speed it hit Nelson on his head, he yelped in pain. "HAHAHAHA... such a moron." I smiled to myself at what a great gift Nelson's pain is to me.

(A/N: Yay that would be kinda interesting if I had ended it like that... =_=)

* * *

Sorry again for the wait... Also sorry that this doesn't have loads of the hosts in it, I kinda got carried away and too bored to add more Tamaki running around too shocked about Nelson entering adulthood *mental sigh* But we can all imagine what Tamaki would do (And maybe you can leave me a comment on what his reaction should be for the next chapter!)

Also I have been working on my original... I don't know if I've ever told anyone about it (like what it's about and all those details.) I have basically been breaking it down for over 3 or 4 months (since I also got school and junk), but I think yesterday or today is the last day of that before I start to put things on paper (maybe). It's gonna be a manga... yay. I don't know what my plans are for it so far (since it's only me and the fact my Photoshop hates me, so probably all by hand and no editing OTL)... Yay wish me luck cus it is gonna be a 9 book series (Yay I figured that out over the much planning)... I'll give more info on that later I guess, but for now I shall at least tell you guys the two main characters~! My leading lady is gonna be Lily Thompson (she is very different from what I usually write about, cus she has more serious moments than what I usually do.) Next is my leading man~! Jack Friday / *fangirl moment* (Jack... Jack is like no other character I have EVER done. He reminds me of Alex from my fanfic "Playlist", but yet he is totally different! He is always changing on me since he has so many small details that just make him... Jack.) Yep so I will probably be talking more about that when I have things I can talk about, but that won't be for a while I bet.

Special Thanks to Jillkun-ness, TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels, and Mystery-Magician: Thanks to Mystery-Magician... I don't know if you'll ever see this Special Thanks since you were into my other story (Into A Dream) BUT THANKS SO MUCH! XD  
And thanks you two for commenting this story, it makes me happy to have you guys to talk to! I shall try my hardest for you!

Shout Out to Jillkun-ness: Yes... Rina kissed him. (We should have all seen it coming XD) My face was like this X_X cus let's just say Nelson was kinda drowning me in tears, Tamaki kept deleting things I wrote too ashamed that his Nelson was entering manhood so soon, Mori was staring at me (which was scary!), the twins kept adding weird things, and Rina... Rina kinda found where her guns where.


	29. Chapter 26

Hey guys! (Geez I feel like I'm talking to myself every time I try to do some sort of intro... but if I don't do this intro I feel like I am just some weirdo who spends way too much time dreaming about fanfic instead of studying... OTL) Oh I have an idea!... HELLO BOYS AND GIRLS! *evil Barney smile* ... too weird? Yay I thought so too -_-

Forget it! On with the show!

* * *

~Nelson's POV

My life... a living hell. So I bet you thought, "Oh Rina didn't throw the present back, she must be all nice!" Well my idiotic friend, you couldn't be more wrong.

First thing that happened when I entered my class on Monday was a slap in the face, nice huh? Holding my face in pain I yelled at her, "What the heck?"

Rina smiled and said, "I was gonna throw the ring moron, but seeing how you RAN AWAY I didn't get a chance to tell you just how much I HATED the ring."

The whole class turned and stared. Big mistake number one, getting a girl I DON'T like a ring. Everyone in class had seen me and Rina kissing at the party. Big mistake number two, kissing the girl I DON'T like. (These are words of wisdom my friends, use them for my sake.)

Before I could even make a comeback, Ran popped up out of nowhere and said happily, "You two are like an old couple, the way you fight over little things because you love each other so much."

They class looked like it was gonna die out of shock and laughter. And my biggest mistake yet, letting the girl I DO like see me kiss and leave her party with the girl I DON'T like. My life should be turned into a TV show.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Both me and Rina said together upset.

Now that the class, heck probably the whole school, believed we were going out they all said to us, "Way to go!", "You two are so cute!", and "I totally called it!"

I sat in a corner and began to grow mushrooms, just like Tamaki taught me one time (in case I ever need something to do while I was overly depressed).

"So you two gonna go on a date today?" Ran asked leaning over me while I began to even do my own personal technique, which I like to call: "Banging Head Onto Wall Until You Lose All Memory Or Die".

Rina grabbed my shoulder and dragged me out into the hallway. In a serious voice she said, "Please pretend to go out with me." She bowed deeply as she said this.

Were my ears clogged? Was I dying? Was this Hell?

"Rina..." I put a hand on her softly. "Are you serious... Rina I... I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU, YOU SADIST!"

Not liking my answer, she took me by the shirt and brought me down to her level. "I thought you might say that, but listen well I can make your life even worse than this if you go against my commands. I tried to be nice, but look where you are now." She said holding me in a headlock. "Now get this through your head, I don't like you and you don't like me, BUT Rina believes that we are and has already asked Zen out on a date since you took too long. So you either help me by going on double dates to keep a close eye on them, or you die right here and now."

Looking at those options I said the only thing I could say, "Ready to put the show of your life on... honey?" I gritted my teeth and tried to smile.

In return she wacked my head against the wall. "Don't ever call me that! No pet names, no cute stuff, and no you trying to show off. You can only speak when spoken to, do what I say, and hold hands ONLY when someone is looking."

She went back into the classroom ready to blow them all always with her dating act. I stood there for a moment and realized... Isn't this the exact same things I normally do (besides holding hands) as her slave?

"So the lovely couple has returned!" Ran said hugging me from behind as I entered the room. "Rina and I have decided to go on a double date to the movies later today! I still can't believe I finally get to date Zen!"

This is gonna turn out ugly, I can just tell.

During the host club hours many girls came to me only to say how surprised they were and how they still liked me... a lot. I mean most of the girls were ones who I thought were hot, but I never thought they even knew my name... well now that I'm no longer available they start to notice? I live in a messed up world of rich snobby kids.

Rina was surprisingly good at acting like a couple, she'd smile when needed and only let a girl touch me if she saw it necessary. Heck if I didn't know that I didn't like her and she didn't like me I would have thought we were seriously going out. But she reminded me of her hate for me with glares, punches, and name calling when no one was looking.

"So you two actually are dating?" Haruhi said to me as I hid behind a vase.

Looking at her rather annoyed I said, "Sad but true."

"Why are you two even going out?"

"From what I can make out: Zen and Ran are now dating, Rina wants to follow them on dates (using me to get in on all their dates), but other than that I have no clue as to why she wouldn't just spy on them from afar." I crawled towards Tamaki's section since it was close.

Too bad Tamaki had a big mouth.

"NELSON!" He said picking me up by the back of my jacket. "Well, look what we have here, Romeo himself!"

I pushed him aside. "Don't ever... EVER call me that again!" Was I forever meant to be tormented by this idiot and Rina? Geez why can't those two be a couple instead?

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, Tamaki said jokingly, "So when's the wedding? I just knew you two were meant to be together! You both... are so overly serious and know exactly how to hurt my feelings." He gave me a quick glare before ranting again about the beauty of love and crap like that.

With a quick idea after noticing Rina about to pass me to get some more tea, I shouted out to her, "Rina! Why don't you come over here," I grabbed her arm and ushed her next to Tamaki, "Tamaki here has such an interesting idea about our wedding, you two should defiantly talk!" With that said and done... I ran for it.

* * *

Yes this is rather short... Sorry about that, I just needed to get this out there without giving away too much... that or I was busy working on homework and took a break to wrote that cus I love you guys.

Special Thanks to Jack Daly, TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels, and Jillkun-ness: Thanks guys for always giving me amazing comments to look forward to! It makes me so happy to have someone to laugh at my horrible jokes! (Or at Tamaki's stupidity level...) On that note I was wondering how you'd like if I talked about Haruhi and Tamaki's love life as well? I don't know if Tamaki is ready for that kind of commitment yet though...

Shout out to Jillkun-ness: I love the random lines too! (I should make a big book of amazing quotes and one day only speak using the quotes I picked from! OMGUSHERS THAT SHOULD BE A NATIONAL HOLIDAY! QUOTE DAY!)I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter so much! It makes me happy to know I wrote something that made someone LOL! Yes I am making my own manga... but I'm kinda getting into that time where I am designing characters in more detail... I can feel the pain... A LOT!

... maybe I'm just being paranoid but sometimes I wonder "Does anyone even read the weird author note thingys at the end?" So here is how I want to know, please review or message me saying, "Everybody loves waffles!" (Shrek quote X9 just for Jillkun-ness... BUT THEN AGAIN I WONDER IF SHE'LL READ THIS... let's find out O.O)


End file.
